Passe d'armes
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Instructeur dans une academie d'escrime, Jarod cherche a decouvrir la verite sur la mort d'une jeune athlete. De son cote, Mlle Parker doit composer avec l'arrivee d'un nouveau membre au sein de l'equipe de Brigitte.
1. Default Chapter

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Zorro signait son nom de la pointe de son épée, un détail qui l'avait fasciné et qui lui avait coûté quelques heures d'entraînement avant de parvenir à le reproduire. Il ne s'agissait d'ailleurs pas réellement de son nom, mais plutôt de l'initiale de son pseudonyme, et le Z tracé sur le ventre rebondi du sergent Garcia avait plus d'allure que le J qu'il s'était exercé à dessiner sur le mannequin rembourré. C'était sans importance: Mlle Parker était mince comme une liane, le ventre bien trop plat pour qu'il parvienne à y inscrire une initiale descente.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
CHAPITRE PREMIER  
  
*Columbus, Ohio*  
  
Parker était consciencieuse. Elle ouvrit donc la porte d'un coup de pied, qui fit sauter une partie de la serrure et arracha l'autre moitié, et le battant, en s'écrasant contre le mur, entama la paroi en plâtre nu. Elle se dressa sur le seuil, fermement plantée sur ses jambes, les pieds écartés et les genoux ployés, parée à faire face à toute éventualité. Tout en sachant que ce qui l'attendait n'était qu'une chambre, ou un appartement, ou un entrepôt - selon l'humeur et l'état d'esprit de Jarod au moment où il s'y était installé - déserté, encombré de tout ce qu'il aurait jugé bon de leur laisser comme pistes et indices, mélange de vrai et de faux, véritable trompe-l'œil.  
  
Question encombrement, songea-t-elle en glissant l'arme dans son étui, ils pourraient repasser. Jarod avait, l'espace de quelques jours, élu domicile dans une sorte de hangar. La salle était toute en longueur, avec à un bout un lit de camp, une table et une chaise. Tout le reste de la surface avait été dégagé et, à l'extrémité, se dressait un mannequin en bois recouvert de vêtements molletonnés, évoquant vaguement la silhouette d'un dresseur de chien nanti de sa tenue de protection.  
  
Broots se faufila à l'intérieur, presque subrepticement, et elle se demanda pour la troisième fois en deux heures pourquoi elle l'avait emmené avec eux. Sydney suivait, les mains dans les poches, sans hâte, calme, paisible, convaincu que ce ne serait pas cette fois, ni la prochaine, ni la suivante, qu'ils mettraient la main sur son petit génie. Mais il avait tort - Parker sortit son étui en argent et alluma une cigarette - elle finirait par capturer sa bestiole de laboratoire. Tôt ou tard. Et ce jour-là...  
  
Elle traversa le hangar, s'arrêta devant le lit et tâta le mince matelas qui recouvrait le sommier métallique.  
  
"Plutôt monacal, vous ne trouvez pas? lança-t-elle à Sydney. Si vous voulez mon avis, après avoir dormi dans un endroit qui avait tout du bordel de luxe, il a eu besoin d'un plus de sobriété."  
  
Sobriété n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat; dénuement aurait sans doute mieux convenu. Elle souleva l'oreiller et le matelas, sans résultat. Si indices il y avait, ils ne se trouvaient pas là.  
  
Sydney ne répondit pas, on n'attendait pas de réponse de lui de toute façon, il se contenta de sourire en coin et d'observer Mlle Parker. Elle devenait curieusement ombrageuse dès lors que Jarod se trouvait en contact étroit avec des femmes. De ce point de vue, sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il s'était glissé dans la peau d'un escort boy avait été... intéressante. Elle avait interrogé son employeuse personnellement, longuement, et en privé. Rien n'avait filtré de l'entretien; Parker avait été muette comme une tombe, et Sydney n'avait pas essayé de questionner la directrice de l'agence d'escortes, conscient que Parker lui aurait ordonné de se taire. Et Parker pouvait se montrer extrêmement convaincante.  
  
Elle traversa la salle dans l'autre sens et s'arrêta devant le mannequin en bois. Le sol était considérablement plus usé dans ce secteur du hangar, comme si l'on y avait piétiné. Un rectangle approximatif de douze mètres de long sur deux de large portait des marques de glissades, de freinages, d'accélérations. Elle s'accroupit et passa le bout des doigts sur le sol râpeux.  
  
"Vous avez quelque chose, Mlle Parker?" lui demanda le réducteur de tête. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il espérait bien, elle le voyait à son expression, qu'elle n'avait rien découvert de compromettant pour son poulain.  
  
"Tout ce que j'ai, c'est l'envie d'étrangler Jarod." Elle se redressa, renifla, regarda autour d'elle. "Aucun indice. Inhabituel, non?  
  
- Le mannequin est un indice, la contredit Sydney. Ainsi que cette portion du sol.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous?  
  
- Parce que vous vous y intéressez. Ce n'est pas par simple négligence que Jarod a laissé les lieux en l'état.  
  
- Non. Bien sûr que non." Elle regarda de nouveau le rectangle qui se dessinait sur le sol. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle était incapable de dire quoi. Elle en était incapable pour l'instant. "Inutile de traîner ici. Broots! appela-t-elle. Où est-ce que cet idiot a encore disparu?"  
  
L'informaticien sortit de derrière le lit, brandissant une mince revue.  
  
"Mademoiselle, il y avait ça sous le lit."  
  
Parker lui arracha le magazine des mains et le feuilleta rapidement. Un catalogue de jouets, des déguisements pour enfants.  
  
"Je croyais qu'on était tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait fait sa crise de puberté et était déjà entré dans la saison des amours, lança-t-elle à Sydney. Il retombe en enfance?  
  
- Après la saison des amours, lança le psychiatre qui devait estimer qu'elle méritait une leçon, viennent parfois les enfants, Mlle Parker. Les jouets ne sont pas nécessairement pour lui."  
  
Elle faillit déchirer la page en la tournant. Broots se réfugia de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt et entreprit de passer le mannequin en revue.  
  
"Comme c'est touchant. Il a coché la tenue de Zorro, en taille huit ans, annonça-t-elle à Sydney. Il risque d'avoir du mal à entrer dedans, non?" ajouta-t-elle, négligeant à dessein la remarque du psychiatre à propos des enfants. Les yeux plissés, le nez collé à la page de papier glacé, elle étudia la cape, le masque et le chapeau, la petite épée en plastique. "Je vais vous épargner la peine de vous lancer dans vos interprétations: il se prend pour un justicier, qui défend les faibles et les opprimés; il est masqué parce qu'il ignore qui il est."  
  
Sydney souriait, de ce sourire qui donnait envie à Parker de le gifler.  
  
"Ou bien, dit-il, il veut faire un cadeau à quelqu'un. Les explications les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures."  
  
Elle balança le catalogue sur la table. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose dessus et le récupéra aussi sec: une adresse était griffonnée au dos, d'une écriture trop négligente pour être anodine. Elle souligna les trois lignes d'un ongle court, laqué en noir.  
  
"Le voilà, notre indice."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
*Académie d'escrime Lewis D'Amato, Columbus*  
  
L'enseigne au-dessus de la porte indiquait "Académie d'escrime Lewis D'Amato - initiation, perfectionnement, entraînement". Parker gara la Ford de location et vérifia l'adresse inscrite sur le catalogue de déguisements.  
  
"Une salle d'escrime? fit Broots.  
  
- La ferme," lui lança-t-elle. Elle se massa les tempes. Jarod finirait sans doute par la rendre folle, si Broots n'y parvenait pas avant lui. Un sourire, tenant davantage du rictus d'exaspération que de la manifestation de plaisir, lui étira les lèvres. "C'était ce qu'il faisait dans le hangar.  
  
- Quoi donc? s'enquit Sydney.  
  
- Des armes. Sans doute du fleuret. Douze mètres sur deux, c'est la taille d'une piste de fleuret; celles de sabre et d'épée sont plus longues, expliqua-t-elle. Cette espèce de couloir avec le mannequin au bout... c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il devait s'entraîner.  
  
- Avec un mannequin immobile?" s'étonna Sydney.  
  
Parker balaya l'objection d'un revers de main.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Lewis D'Amato contempla avec ravissement la créature qui venait de franchir la porte. Un mètre soixante-quinze, jugea-t-il de son œil d'expert, des talons très hauts, de très longues jambes très découvertes par une jupe très courte, la taille sanglée dans une veste en cuir, les cheveux noirs coiffés façon sixties - extraordinaire époque s'il en était - et une façon de se mouvoir à la fois gracieuse et athlétique.  
  
Puis il arriva à son visage, rencontra son regard, et renonça au terme de "créature" et à toute remarque plus ou moins déplacée qu'il était sur le point d'émettre. Le visage de la jeune femme était fermé et hautain, et si quelqu'un avait jamais eu la capacité de tuer d'un regard, ce devait être elle. Un petit type à l'air inquiet, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et ne semblant pas appartenir à la même espèce qu'elle, et un homme plus âgé, en costume, aussi tranquille et détendu qu'elle était sur la brèche, l'accompagnaient.  
  
"Bonjour, madame, lança-t-il poliment.  
  
- Mademoiselle," corrigea-t-elle d'une voix grave. Elle sortit une photo et la lui mit sous le nez. "Nous recherchons un ami. Nous pensons qu'il aurait pu passer par ici."  
  
Il eut de la peine à fixer son attention sur le cliché, absorbé par les yeux bleu profond de son interlocutrice, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'homme qui regardait l'objectif en semblant voir bien au-delà.  
  
"Oh, bien sûr. C'est Jarod."  
  
Elle rangea la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et Lewis eut l'impression de d'avoir vu briller la crosse d'un revolver; mais il avait sans doute rêvé.  
  
"Il est venu ici?" Un fleuret était posé sur le comptoir de la réception et elle tendit la main vers la poignée de l'arme, marquant un infinitésimal temps d'arrêt avant de la toucher: "Puis-je?  
  
- Je vous en prie. Oui, Jarod était ici il y a encore quelques jours. Un type extraordinaire.  
  
- Extraordinaire," approuva-t-elle avec une chaleur qui fit froid dans le dos à Broots.  
  
Elle sourit, ce qui découvrit ses canines en forme de crocs, et Lewis commença à se demander si cette femme était réellement une amie de Jarod. Il n'était pas certain de souhaiter avoir une telle amie.  
  
"Donc, il était ici? reprit-elle.  
  
- Il est resté une quinzaine de jours, expliqua Lewis. C'était incroyable. En arrivant, il ne savait pas tenir une arme, il faisait à peine la différence entre une épée, un fleuret et un sabre. Il a appris à une vitesse stupéfiante, j'avais jamais vu ça. Il est devenu drôlement bon, il a même remporté le petit tournoi que j'organise chaque année. Tenez..."  
  
Il saisit un cadre sur l'étagère derrière lui et le tendit à Parker. Jarod portait encore la tenue, culotte et veste molletonnée, son masque coincé sous un bras, une coupe brandie dans l'autre main, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à la racine des cheveux pour attester de l'effort fourni.  
  
"Le blanc lui donne bonne mine," commenta-t-elle d'une voix acide.  
  
Elle reposa le cadre sur le comptoir et fouetta l'air de la lame, appréciant en connaisseuse la qualité et l'équilibre du fleuret. Broots, qui se trouvait hélas pour lui à proximité, recula précipitamment et manqua de trébucher dans une plante en pot.  
  
"Relax, fit-elle. La pointe est mouchetée.  
  
- Vous pratiquez, mademoiselle?" lui demanda Lewis.  
  
Elle recula pour esquisser une attaque dans le vide, tournée vers le cadre abritant la photo de Jarod, et écrasa la mouche sur le sous-verre, à hauteur du cœur.  
  
"A mes heures perdues."  
  
Elle lui rendit le fleuret.  
  
Lewis D'Amato la considéra comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la Vérité.  
  
"Vous devez être Mlle Parker!"  
  
Elle était en train d'allumer sa cigarette; elle regarda le maître d'armes par en dessous, une main refermée autour de son briquet. Méfiante. Elle avait toujours été de nature circonspecte; depuis l'évasion de Jarod, elle frôlait parfois la paranoïa.  
  
"Votre d'Artagnan a laissé quelque chose pour moi? interrogea-t-elle.  
  
- Non, mais il parlait tout le temps de vous. Il disait que vous étiez une excellente fleurettiste et qu'il ne quitterait cet endroit que lorsqu'il aurait atteint votre niveau.  
  
- Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flattée?  
  
- Oh, sans le moindre doute."  
  
Jarod souriait sur la photo, il lui souriait et semblait la narguer.  
  
"Il n'a pas laissé un cahier rouge? insista-t-elle en détournant le regard du cliché.  
  
- Rien du tout. Il a seulement dit... si jamais vous veniez, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'un de ces jours, il aimerait se livrer à un assaut d'armes contre vous."  
  
Parker regarda le psy; il suivait la conversation sans s'y mêler, sans même paraître se sentir concerné.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Se livrer à un assaut d'armes contre moi, fit-elle en remontant en voiture. Que fait-il d'autre exactement, depuis un an et demi, que se livrer à un assaut d'armes contre moi?"  
  
Sydney s'installa sur le siège passager avec un soupir; le voyage de retour vers Blue Cove promettait d'être animé.  
  
"Je sais que vous pensez le contraire, lui dit-il, mais Jarod a un grand respect pour vous.  
  
- Du respect?"  
  
Elle se glissa dans la circulation sans avoir pris la peine de mettre son clignotant, ce qui lui valut une bordée de protestations. Poursuivre Jarod n'était pas seulement néfaste pour sa santé, cela commençait également à se répercuter sur son comportement. Sydney lui aurait volontiers conseillé de prendre quelques vacances, très loin du Centre, mais il savait bien ce qu'il aurait obtenu en retour. Dans le meilleur des cas, un coup d'œil méprisant. Dans le pire des cas, une formule bien sentie l'invitant à se mêler de ce qui le regardait.  
  
"Du respect? répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que vous trouvez respectueux de me faire subir une fouille intégrale ou de me faire enfermer pendant quarante-huit heures dans la prison d'un trou paumé? Est-ce que vous trouvez respectueux de me boucler dans une cage en verre en compagnie de Lyle et de Brigitte, sans parler de cet énergumène?" Elle désigna d'un pouce agressif Broots qui, à l'arrière de la Ford, essayait de se faire oublier et tapotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable sans rien demander à personne. "Depuis un an et demi, il me file entre les doigts et me fait passer pour une incapable aux yeux de mon père et des gens de la Tour, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de me raconter que votre petit génie a du respect pour moi? Vous vous payez ma tête?  
  
- Vous ne passez pour une incapable aux yeux de personne, Parker. Tout le monde savait qu'il serait difficile de le rattraper. Jarod est un fugitif, ajouta-t-il avec une patience et une gentillesse insupportables. Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à un fugitif de fuir."  
  
Elle détestait Jarod. Elle le détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis un an et demi, et peut-être un peu pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant vingt-cinq ans. Du moins fournissait-elle des efforts en ce sens. Il aurait été bien plus facile d'y parvenir si elle n'avait pas vu, au détour d'un DSA, un petit garçon crier et se débattre entre les mains de Sydney, et supplier que l'on ne fasse pas de mal à Catherine Parker.  
  
"Il existe tout un tas de choses que je peux reprocher à Jarod, lui assura-t-elle, et le fait qu'il s'est enfui du Centre n'est que l'une d'entre elles."  
  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
  
*Académie d'escrime Anton Delawey, San Francisco, Californie*  
  
Jarod saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et lui indiqua la posture correcte.  
  
"Vous devez être plus ferme sur vos appuis...," lui dit-il.  
  
Elle modifia sa position, l'améliorant considérablement, et il pensa que si elle n'avait pas fait davantage de progrès plus tôt, c'était que les moniteurs n'avaient guère trouvé d'intérêt à l'entraîner.  
  
"Voilà. Et lorsque vous vous mettez en garde, votre coude ne doit pas être collé à votre corps comme ça."  
  
Il passa derrière elle pour corriger son attitude.  
  
"C'est parfait, Mme Darnell. L'heure est terminée, nous poursuivrons la prochaine fois."  
  
Il retira son masque et son gant, et se plaça en face d'elle pour lui serrer la main.  
  
"J'ai fait plus de progrès en trois cours avec vous qu'en trois mois avec les autres instructeurs, Jarod.  
  
- Merci, répondit-il. Tout est dans la persévérance."  
  
Son masque sous le bras, elle partit en direction des vestiaires des dames.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
Anton Delawey, le directeur de la salle, fondit sur lui à l'instant où Mme Darnnell quittait la piste.  
  
"Comment s'est passée la leçon? lui demanda-t-il avec une intonation moqueuse.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
- Je sais qu'il peut sembler rébarbatif de s'occuper de certains élèves, mais c'est la politique de la maison: même nos meilleurs instructeurs doivent avoir leur quota de débutants et d'épéistes du dimanche.  
  
- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."  
  
Ils s'installèrent à une table dans le bar de l'académie et Delawey commanda deux jus de fruits vitaminés sans consulter son nouvel employé. Le club était un endroit accueillant, où les élèves et les instructeurs se remettaient de leurs heures d'entraînement. Il y avait de profonds fauteuils, des tables en acajou, et au mur des photos des élèves de la maison qui avaient participé à des compétitions.  
  
"Votre CV est assez impressionnant, releva Delawey en sirotant son jus de fruits. Vous avez étudié en Italie, en France, en Hongrie. Ce sont les meilleurs, vous auriez pu postuler pour un emploi dans une académie bien plus importante que la nôtre.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas me retrouver noyé dans une grosse structure. Et votre salle est très intéressante." Il désigna les clichés sur les murs. "Vous avez formé plusieurs champions régionaux et même nationaux."  
  
Il s'attarda sur la photographie d'une jeune femme, dont le cadre était drapé de crêpe noir. Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de la fleurettiste pour la première fois, il avait éprouvé un choc, le sentiment de se trouver projeté des années en arrière.  
  
Delawey suivit son regard et soupira lourdement.  
  
"Maxine Ambruster. Une véritable tragédie, et un beau gâchis. Kali était terriblement fière d'elle, elle l'entraînait pour les qualifications des Jeux de 2000." Il agita la paille dans son verre empli d'un liquide rouge orangé. "Sa sœur cadette était également très douée.  
  
- Etait? demanda Jarod.  
  
- Depuis... depuis l'accident, elle ne vient pour ainsi dire plus, et jamais pour s'entraîner."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Plusieurs articles avaient été découpés avec soin et collés dans le cahier rouge, certains illustrés de photographies, parfois en couleurs, de Maxine Ambruster et de sa famille.  
  
La jeune femme avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque, trois mois et demi plus tôt, en plein tournoi d'escrime. Elle s'était effondrée alors qu'elle menait trois touches à deux, à la grande terreur de Jess Stregger, son adversaire et amie de longue date. Mlle Stregger avait repoussé son masque, jeté son fleuret et s'était précipitée auprès de sa concurrente, affolée par sa soudaine perte de conscience. Rien de ce qui avait été tenté n'avait permis de faire redémarrer le cœur.  
  
Une athlète de vingt-trois ans succombant à un arrêt cardiaque: ce n'était pas sans précédent, mais l'accident était pour le moins troublant. Les journaux en avaient fait leurs choux gras pendant plusieurs semaines, évoquant le recours à des substances illicites sans jamais prononcer le mot fatidique, puisque l'autopsie n'avait rien révélé d'anormal.  
  
Il tourna la page.  
  
L'article était sec et précis, purement factuel: Maxine Ambruster vivait chez ses parents avec sa sœur Emma, seize ans, et son frère Jeremy, sept ans; elle était fiancée à un étudiant, qu'elle aurait dû épouser quelques jours plus tôt. Elle comptait poursuivre l'entraînement jusqu'en 2000, dans l'espoir de participer aux Jeux de Sydney, après quoi elle n'avait pas de projets précis, hésitant encore entre tenter de nouveau sa chance en 2004 ou ouvrir une salle d'escrime avec son futur mari. Le côté impersonnel du reportage était quelque peu gommé par les témoignages des personnes qui s'entraînaient avec elle et la décrivaient comme une jeune femme agréable et dotée des moyens de ses ambitions.  
  
"Max était la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eue, et que j'aurai sans doute jamais."  
  
Kali Everbert n'avait à première vue rien d'une escrimeuse. Elle était tout en rondeurs, une disposition génétique que vingt-cinq ans de fleuret et d'épée n'avaient pu contrecarrer, et relativement petite, ce qui aurait pu être néfaste à son allonge si elle n'avait eu de longs bras musclés. Jarod avait failli en faire les frais.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc, côte à côte, et Kali s'essuya le visage dans la serviette blanche que venait de lui tendre un prévôt d'armes.  
  
"Nous ne sommes pas en Europe ou en Russie, ce sont eux qui ont les meilleurs fleurettistes, après tout. Mais on avait vraiment fondé de grands espoirs sur Max. Elle est passée à deux doigts des JO d'Atlanta, si nous avions pu envoyer une deuxième fille, ç'aurait été elle.  
  
- Quand avez-vous commencé à vous occuper d'elle? s'enquit Jarod.  
  
- En 92, juste après qu'elle a remporté le championnat de Californie. Ses parents arrivaient de Fresno, nous avons eu de la chance qu'elle vienne s'inscrire ici. Ca nous a valu une bonne dizaine de nouveaux adhérents.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que sa sœur s'entraînait aussi." Il ramassa la bouteille d'eau sous le banc. Kali était une redoutable adversaire, et l'assaut l'avait plus fatigué qu'il s'y était attendu. L'effort physique était presque négligeable en comparaison de la maîtrise et de la concentration requises par un combat. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mlle Parker appréciait cette discipline.  
  
"Oui, Emma venait régulièrement, elle travaillait avec Anton, lui disait Kali. Elle a même remporté des compétitions chez les juniors, notamment le championnat de Californie. Elle avait de jolies perspectives devant elle. Mais on ne l'a plus jamais vue avec un fleuret à la main du jour où Max est morte, et il est difficile de lui en faire le reproche."  
  
Kali poussa un lourd soupir navré, attrapa une serviette propre sur la pile près du banc et la lui lança. Puis elle lui désigna le jeune homme en tenue grise et blanche qui entrait dans la salle d'un pas hésitant.  
  
"Votre leçon de quatre heures, lui indiqua-t-elle. Doué et gentil, mais trop gentil. Il a tendance à oublier que l'escrime, comme tout autre sport, est l'art de canaliser et d'utiliser son agressivité."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
*Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware*  
  
Parker avait fait chou blanc à Columbus, ce qui était bien suffisant pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur, et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle venait de croiser Brigitte dans le grand hall. La responsable de la Décontamination était en conciliabule avec un type semblant sortir d'un numéro de Vogue hommes: yeux bleu cobalt, cheveux bruns en brosse, mâchoires carrées, barbe de deux jours soigneusement négligée et costume Armani conçu pour dissimuler le holster qu'il portait à l'épaule - Parker avait dirigé la Sécurité de ce trou, elle savait à quoi ressemblait des vêtements spécialement coupés pour camoufler une artillerie plus ou moins lourde. Tous les employés de la nettoyeuse semblaient du reste taillés sur le même modèle, et elle se demanda de quelle façon la blonde utilisait exactement leurs compétences. C'était une pensée basse et mesquine, et qui lui fit le plus grand bien.  
  
Elle entra dans le labo de simulation, laissa tomber son attaché-case sur le fauteuil des visiteurs et s'alluma une cigarette. Sydney, qui était encore en train de faire Dieu seul savait quoi à une paire de jumeaux, continua d'étudier son écran de surveillance, mais Broots, moins placide, se mit à s'agiter. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour éliminer l'informaticien de son champ de vision.  
  
"Est-ce que vous savez qui est le bimbo boy qui traîne avec Brigitte?" demanda-t-elle au psychiatre.  
  
Il consentit à lever les yeux de son moniteur. Broots l'empêcha cependant de répondre, bafouillant sa question.  
  
"Brigitte est ici?  
  
- Ne vous faites pas dessus," le rembarra-t-elle. Elle était raisonnablement convaincue que la nettoyeuse ne ferait rien à Broots, ni à Sydney d'ailleurs, tant qu'elle se trouverait dans le coin. Pas si la cervelle de moineau de la blonde avait assimilé le fait qu'elle pouvait y laisser sa peau. Elles avaient conclu, plus ou moins volontairement, un compromis à ce sujet.  
  
"Je n'ai aucun renseignement sur l'identité du jeune homme qui accompagne Brigitte," répondit Sydney sur un ton que l'exquise politesse rendait pénible.  
  
Parker secoua sa cigarette dans la direction approximative d'un cendrier.  
  
"Permettez-moi de me présenter, mademoiselle." La voix, grave et bien timbrée, résonna dans son dos.  
  
Elle pivota sur elle-même avec vivacité et se retrouva nez à nez avec le bimbo, qui se tenait bien plus près d'elle que les conventions sociales permettaient à un parfait inconnu de le faire. Il la dépassait d'une tête, et elle était pourtant grande et juchée sur de hauts talons. Elle se refusa néanmoins à céder un pouce de terrain et elle resta campée face à lui.  
  
"Je m'appelle Alexander. Et, dans la mesure de mes moyens, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux bleus parcourant Parker d'un air appréciateur, je me ferai un plaisir de satisfaire vos requêtes."  
  
La jeune femme sourit.  
  
"Veuillez reculer d'un pas, pour commencer." Elle attendit qu'il se fût exécuté. "Alexander... est-ce votre nom ou votre prénom?  
  
- Comme il vous plaira.  
  
- Alexander, si vous vous avisez une deuxième fois d'approcher de moi en catimini, comme vous venez de le faire, je vous garantis qu'il n'existera pas de troisième fois. Suis-je assez claire?  
  
- C'est limpide, mademoiselle. Vous désirez sans doute que je vous laisse en compagnie de vos assistants?  
  
- Exactement."  
  
D'un geste élégant, il cassa le buste, saisit la main de Parker et l'effleura des lèvres sans réellement la toucher. Puis, sur un signe de tête en direction de Sydney et Broots, il tourna les talons et quitta le laboratoire.  
  
Sydney écouta le bruit des pas du jeune homme décroître dans le couloir.  
  
"Voilà quelqu'un que vous ne terroriserez pas aussi aisément, Parker," remarqua-t-il.  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux luisants.  
  
"Ne me mettez pas au défi."  
  
  



	3. Chapitre 3

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
  
Carter prit au bar de l'académie un grand verre de thé avec deux cubes de glace et une rondelle de citron vert. La jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir n'avait pas hésité une seconde: il n'avait pas besoin de passer de commande, les serveurs savaient ce qu'il buvait, tout comme ils savaient qu'il s'asseyait systématiquement à la petite table d'angle qui était en partie dissimulée par un énorme ficus en pot. Le salon de thé était réservé aux membres de l'académie et à leurs invités, et depuis trois mois, Carter ne pouvait plus prétendre à aucune de ces deux qualités, mais personne n'aurait songé à lui refuser l'accès à la salle.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était déjà assis à sa table, il eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui plonger un poignard dans le cœur. Son verre à la main, il resta planté au milieu du club, incapable de faire un geste, de décider s'il devait s'installer ailleurs ou demander à l'inconnu de bien vouloir lui laisser la place. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, plongé dans un ouvrage sur l'escrime spécialement écrit à l'attention des enfants - ce qui était pour le moins curieux, considérant qu'il était en tenue avec un brassard de l'académie attestant de son statut d'instructeur.  
  
Puis Carter entendit Shelley, la serveuse, venir vers lui à grands pas. Elle lui posa brièvement la main sur le coude et murmura: "Jarod est nouveau ici, il ne sait pas. Je vais lui demander de se déplacer."  
  
Entendant le chuchotis de Shelley, Jarod leva les yeux de son livre et considéra le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui dans une posture embarrassée.  
  
"Non, dit Carter à Shelley, ce n'est pas la peine de...  
  
- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit Jarod. J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de votre place. Je vais m'asseoir ailleurs."  
  
Il était déjà à demi debout, son verre dans une main, son livre dans l'autre, repoussant son siège et cherchant du regard une autre table tranquille. Carter le regarda et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'eut pas envie de fuir ou d'entrer dans sa coquille. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, fulgurante, absurde: Max aurait apprécié ce type. Il était parfaitement incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il en était convaincu.  
  
"Non, je vous en prie. Restez assis."  
  
Jarod posa son verre et tendit la main.  
  
"Jarod Jones, le nouveau moniteur." Le jeune homme lui serra la main. "Vous ne seriez pas Carter Hartford, le fiancé de Mlle Ambruster?"  
  
Tout naturellement, Carter se glissa sur la chaise libre en face de celle de Jarod.  
  
"Comment le savez-vous?" s'étonna-t-il.  
  
Jarod lui désigna un des clichés accrochés au mur. Fleurets croisés en une parodie de passe d'armes, Maxine Ambruster et lui riaient en regardant le photographe.  
  
Il eut un sourire triste. "Max m'a traîné ici pratiquement dès notre rencontre. J'étais loin d'être aussi doué qu'elle avec un fleuret, mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle était... elle était très passionnée, il était difficile de lui résister. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontrée, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Non, je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours, docteur.  
  
- Oh, je..." Il rougit un peu. "Je sais que les journaux ont raconté que j'étais médecin, mais en réalité je ne serai diplômé qu'en juin. Vous pouvez m'appeler Carter." Il agita le mélangeur dans son verre. "Alors vous êtes le nouveau maître d'armes. Ca faisait un moment qu'Anton voulait engager quelqu'un. Vous devez avoir une sacrée expérience pour l'avoir convaincu.  
  
- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai appris tout ce que je sais en une quinzaine de jours, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je suppose que Max pratiquait depuis bien plus longtemps?  
  
- Elle a commencé vers sept ou huit ans. Elle m'a raconté que son père l'avait emmenée voir Zorro au cinéma et quand elle est sortie de la salle... elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête."  
  
Il baissa précipitamment la tête, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main.  
  
"Je suis désolé, fit-il. J'ai beaucoup de mal à parler d'elle.  
  
- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. J'ai également perdu quelqu'un de façon très soudaine: mon frère est mort dans un accident de voiture. Il n'est pas facile d'accepter l'idée qu'une personne que l'on aimait s'est éteinte et que tout le monde autour de vous continue de vivre comme avant, n'est-ce?  
  
- Oui, approuva-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. On a l'impression que... que la terre est en train de s'effondrer sous nos pieds et d'être le seul à en avoir conscience. Vous savez, c'est une sensation très curieuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul que depuis la mort de Maxine. Je n'ai pas moins d'amis qu'avant notre rencontre et ils sont là dès que j'ai besoin d'eux, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi seul.  
  
- Vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps?  
  
- Plus de six ans. J'avais deux ans de plus qu'elle, j'ai été son tuteur quand elle est entrée à l'université. Drôle de tuteur! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle était nulle en maths, mais bien plus calée que moi en physiologie, même après mon entrée à l'école de médecine. Elle me battait à plate couture à chaque test.  
  
- Elle s'y intéressait sans doute en relation avec le sport.  
  
- Oui. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'escrime et lui permettait de s'améliorer la passionnait." Il vida son verre et fit signe à la serveuse de lui en apporter un autre. "Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à une personne que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée?  
  
- Ce qui lui est arrivé est tragique. Il est difficile de ne pas être touché par son accident." Il regarda le cliché sur lequel les deux jeunes gens riaient à gorge déployée. "Et elle me rappelle quelqu'un.  
  
- Une amie?" demanda Carter Hartford.  
  
Jarod esquissa un sourire.  
  
Maxine avait - avait eu - un visage patricien, avec un grand front, un long nez et des yeux très bleus, un regard empli de défi. Sur les photos où elle n'était pas en tenue, ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les épaules en vagues lustrées. Elle n'avait rien d'une beauté classique et parfaite, mais elle était dotée d'un charme et d'une distinction qu'il avait déjà rencontrés, tout comme il connaissait le sens de son expression, mélange de passion et de conviction de pouvoir conquérir le monde.  
  
Max avait terriblement ressemblé à Mlle Parker. En tout cas, Mlle Parker avant que la coquille de dédain et d'insensibilité qu'elle s'était construite achève de se refermer autour d'elle - avant que le Centre ne la transforme.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, dit-il à Carter en toute honnêteté.  
  
- Vous ne savez pas si cette femme est une amie?"  
  
Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Avoir la moindre conviction à propos de tout ce qui concernait le Centre exposait à de pénibles désillusions.  
  
"Nos adversaires les plus acharnés sont parfois nos meilleurs alliés," répondit-il, ce qui, dans le cas de Mlle Parker correspondait rigoureusement à la réalité.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Carter passa la main sur la table en bois poli, délicatement, comme s'il la caressait.  
  
"C'était la table préférée de Max. Elle s'asseyait toujours là et elle commandait un thé glacé avec une rondelle de citron vert." Ses doigts suivirent une fine éraflure sur la surface brillante. "Nous aurions dû nous marier le mois dernier, le jour de la Saint-Valentin."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
C'était une journée exceptionnellement ensoleillée en dépit de l'air froid, et Emma Ambruster en avait profité pour s'allonger sur une chaise longue au milieu du jardin, emmitouflée dans un gros pull-over. Son livre d'histoire, auquel elle n'avait pas touché depuis plus de dix minutes, reposait sur ses genoux. Son frère jouait près du chêne qui poussait dans un coin du jardin, occupé à transporter toutes sortes de boîtes dans la cabane construite dans les branches de l'arbre.  
  
Jarod s'était assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue et les observait. Emma était aussi jolie et gracieuse que l'avait été sa sœur; il l'avait vue évoluer dans le jardin, s'installer sur le transat. Chaque geste était mesuré, économe, précis, maîtrisé. Maxine avait eu la même façon de se mouvoir, il avait pu le constater sur les enregistrements de leurs compétitions et de certains de leurs entraînements. Mais elle avait dégagé une joie de vivre qui avait déserté sa cadette.  
  
Jeremy jaillit soudain d'entre les branches du chêne, brandissant un objet qui avait vaguement la forme d'un sabre, et il se mit à simuler une attaque contre un adversaire imaginaire.  
  
Le livre d'histoire tomba sur le sol, pages froissées et tranche déchirée, Emma bondit hors de sa chaise longue, attrapa le poignet de son frère avec violence et lui arracha le jouet. Elle le lança au loin, sans se soucier de son point de chute.  
  
"Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? Plus jamais!"  
  
Jeremy se mit à pleurer et disparut dans la maison en courant.  
  
Elle resta debout au milieu du jardin, figée, couverte de sueurs froides. Puis elle leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Jarod, et il n'essaya pas de prétendre qu'il ne les regardait pas. Elle serra les bras sur sa poitrine, ouvrit le portillon en fer forgé et traversa la rue au pas de charge.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sur ce banc, à nous espionner?  
  
- Je m'appelle Jarod, commença-t-il sur son ton le plus amical.  
  
- Je vous avertis que si vous êtes un de ces pervers qui matent les gens, je préviens les flics. Alors vous feriez mieux de déguerpir en vitesse.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un pervers, affirma-t-il sérieusement.  
  
- Alors quoi? Un de ces journalistes fouille-merde?"  
  
Le visage de Mlle Parker apparut devant ses yeux et il fut incapable de l'effacer. Quelqu'un, en tuant Maxine Ambruster, avait créé une autre Mlle Parker, une autre jeune fille dont les seuls recours étaient le retranchement en soi, le mépris, le verrouillage des sentiments.  
  
"Je ne suis pas non plus journaliste. Je suis instructeur à l'académie Delawey."  
  
Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent.  
  
"Alors vous êtes pire que n'importe quel journaliste. Foutez le camp, okay? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cet endroit. Dégagez."  
  
Elle pivota pour rentrer chez elle.  
  
"Pourtant, vous continuez d'aller à l'académie. Une fois par semaine, le vendredi à cinq heures," lança-t-il dans son dos.  
  
Elle ralentit, hésita, le regarda par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner, ce qui aurait été s'avouer vaincue.  
  
"Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet endroit, répéta-t-elle. Fichez-moi la paix."  
  
Elle ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait du croisement au bout de la rue. Elle s'engagea sur la chaussée, les bras toujours étroitement croisés en un geste d'autoprotection. Il eut tout juste le temps de la saisir par les épaules et de la tirer en arrière, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le bord du trottoir. Elle s'érafla les paumes des mains sur les dalles sans que cela lui tire une plainte. La voiture poursuivit sa route en klaxonnant furieusement.  
  
"J'imagine que vous vous attendez à des remerciements?" grogna-t-elle en se relevant. Elle épousseta son jean et chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche. Ses paumes saignaient.  
  
"Nous sommes quittes: je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère."  
  
Elle s'apprêta de nouveau à traverser, cette fois après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Elle revint sur ses pas.  
  
"Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de vous proposer un café."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
La maison était spacieuse et coquette. Emma le fit entrer par la cuisine, lui offrit le choix entre thé et café, et partit à la recherche de son frère pendant que l'eau chauffait. Lorsqu'elle revint, Jarod achevait de verser l'eau frémissante dans le filtre. Sans un mot, elle sortit une boîte de biscuits secs et la posa sur la table.  
  
"Vos parents ne sont pas là?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle fit signe que non. "Vous ne devriez pas inviter de parfaits inconnus chez vous. Ce n'est pas très prudent.  
  
- Mmh, vous pourriez être un de ces pervers qui ne se contentent pas de mater les gens."  
  
Elle disposa sur la table sucrier, lait et crème, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle buvait son café noir et serré.  
  
"En réalité, Carter a téléphoné tout à l'heure, et il m'a parlé de vous. Alors quand vous m'avez dit votre nom..."  
  
Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle s'assit en face de lui et grignota un biscuit.  
  
"Vous vous entendez bien avec lui?  
  
- Il aurait rendu ma sœur heureuse. Difficile de ne pas apprécier une personne qui rend heureux ceux que vous aimez. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait. Il va à l'académie presque tous les jours, il s'assoit à la table préférée de Max, il commande sa boisson préférée et il reste là, sans bouger. Parfois quelques minutes, parfois des heures entières.  
  
- Chacun de nous a sa propre façon d'exorciser ses douleurs.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.  
  
- J'ai été séparé de ma famille quand j'étais enfant. J'ai retrouvé mon frère il y a moins d'un an, mais il est mort presque aussitôt." Il s'appliqua à ne laisser percer aucune sensiblerie, presque aucune sensibilité, dans sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.  
  
"Voilà qui va faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Et comment est-ce que vous exorcisez vos douleurs?  
  
- En essayant de comprendre pourquoi ces choses sont arrivées."  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et plongea le nez dans sa tasse. Il eut néanmoins le temps de voir que les yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes.  
  
"Dans le cas de Maxine, dit-elle d'une voix que la maîtrise de son émotion rendait dure, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle est simplement morte."  
  
Elle se resservit une tasse de café.  
  
"Comment était-elle?  
  
- Passionnée, répondit-elle sans hésitation. Et très douce. Kali disait qu'elle savait comment canaliser son agressivité et l'utiliser pour combattre, et que c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une si fantastique fleurettiste. D'une certaine façon, l'escrime lui servait de défouloir. Max était la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle était capable de rester des heures à vous écouter lui déballer vos problèmes, même si les siens étaient aussi nombreux et aussi importants. Carter ne vous en a peut-être pas parlé, mais il est bénévole dans un dispensaire et elle l'y accompagnait souvent. Elle donnait aussi des leçons d'escrime dans une association de réinsertion pour jeunes en difficulté.  
  
- Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de défauts.  
  
- Les morts sont toujours parfaits, lança-t-elle avec un cynisme qui le fit tressaillir. Vous ne saviez pas ça?" Elle tournait sa cuillère d'un geste machinal dans sa tasse de café non sucré. "En réalité, Max était bourrée de défauts, mais ses qualités l'emportaient malgré tout. Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant à elle?  
  
- Carter m'a posé la même question, à l'académie.  
  
- Et que lui avez-vous répondu?  
  
- Je lui ai dit que votre sœur me rappelait quelqu'un. Vous aussi, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.  
  
- Ah oui?"  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
"Oui. Elle me rappelle une petite fille que j'ai connue il y a une trentaine d'années."  
  
Elle le fixa impunément, ses yeux détaillant chaque trait de son visage avec une précision chirurgicale. Sa ressemblance avec Parker était plus frappante encore que celle de sa sœur, à cause de son expression, de son regard qui refusait de céder.  
  
"Vous deviez être tout gamin, conclut-elle. Et moi, qui est-ce que je vous rappelle?  
  
- La jeune femme que cette petite fille est devenue."  
  
Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle continua de le regarder, un sourire froid, qui ne se communiquait pas à ses yeux, plaqué aux lèvres.  
  
"Nous finissons tous par grandir," répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Ce qui était exactement ce qu'aurait pu lui répondre Mlle Parker.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"C'est Max qui m'a emmenée à mon premier cours d'escrime. Nous venions juste d'arriver de Fresno, elle était inscrite chez Delawey depuis une dizaine de jours. C'était un vendredi, les cours d'initiation pour les enfants étaient à cinq heures. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je continue de me rendre à la salle chaque vendredi après-midi. J'accomplis mon petit pèlerinage, tout comme Carter."  
  
Ils étaient dans le salon des Ambruster, Emma assise sur le tapis dans la position du lotus, adossée à la cheminée en pierres de taille. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Après avoir constaté de visu la réaction de la jeune fille dans le jardin, Jarod s'était un peu attendu à ce que toutes les photos représentant Maxine en tenue de combat aient été éliminées de la pièce. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais aucun autel à la mémoire de la jeune femme n'avait non plus été élevé. Les clichés semblaient être exactement ceux qui se trouvaient là avant le décès de Max. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à quitter du regard celui qui les représentait toutes les deux après une compétition, les joues encore roses d'excitation; Emma brandissait une coupe, et sa sœur n'aurait pas semblé plus heureuse si elle avait elle-même remporté la victoire.  
  
"Nous ne combattions pas dans la même catégorie, lui précisa Emma. C'était l'an dernier, j'étais encore chez les juniors."  
  
Jarod réfléchit au ton de la remarque et demanda: "Vous voulez dire qu'elle était mauvaise perdante?  
  
- Pas vraiment, mais elle aimait gagner. C'est pour cela qu'on fait de la compétition, non? Pour gagner. Max n'aimait pas perdre."  
  
Elle saisit le tisonnier qui pendait près d'elle et l'enfonça avec brusquerie dans une bûche; le morceau de bois s'effondra dans un déluge d'étincelles rougeoyantes.  
  
"Comment est-ce que votre frère est mort?"  
  
La question était froide, inquisitrice, posée sans ménagement.  
  
"Dans un accident de voiture.  
  
- Vous vous entendiez bien avec lui?  
  
- Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir de quelle façon auraient évolué nos relations."  
  
Elle laissa échapper un reniflement.  
  
"Oh! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous pensez que je suis cynique - ne dites pas le contraire - mais vous ne valez pas mieux que moi. N'importe qui aurait dit être convaincu que vous deviendriez les meilleurs amis du monde, et l'aurait pensé même si au fond, ç'aurait pu être faux.  
  
- Une sorte de mensonge sincère? suggéra-t-il.  
  
- Un mensonge sincère. J'aime votre façon de dire les choses.  
  
- J'espère que Kyle et moi serions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde," admit-il.  
  
La porte d'entrée claqua, et une ombre de contrariété passa sur le visage d'Emma, mais elle ne bougea pas, le tisonnier encore à la main. Il faisait chaud près de la cheminée et elle avait enlevé le gros pull-over qu'elle portait à l'extérieur.  
  
"Emma? Jeremy?  
  
- Ici, papa, répondit-elle sans quitter Jarod du regard. Au salon." Elle se leva lorsque son père entra dans la pièce, sans lâcher le tisonnier. Jarod remarqua que ses doigts étaient crispés si fort sur le manche que ses jointures devenaient livides. "Jeremy est dans sa chambre," ajouta-t-elle en embrassant M. Ambruster.  
  
Celui-ci s'immobilisa au milieu du salon en voyant Jarod se lever du canapé et venir à sa rencontre.  
  
"Nous avons de la visite? dit-il avec un sourire de surprise polie.  
  
- Jarod Jones, présenta la jeune fille. Il est maître d'armes à l'académie."  
  
Elle ne spécifia pas de quelle académie il s'agissait, une précision inutile.  
  
Dick Ambruster dévisagea Jarod, comme sous le choc, puis ses bonnes manières lui revinrent et il tendit la main, serra celle de son hôte. Enfin, il donna à sa fille le livre d'histoire qu'il avait ramassé dans le jardin.  
  
"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir terminé tes devoirs."  
  
Elle récupéra le manuel.  
  
"Exact. J'ai un exposé à achever. Jarod, salua-t-elle avec un signe de tête. Peut-être à bientôt."  
  
Elle reposa soigneusement le tisonnier sur le présentoir et sortit d'un pas mesuré, son livre d'histoire pendant à bout de bras.  
  
"Monsieur Ambruster, commença Jarod, je passais dans le quartier, et j'ai...  
  
- Vous avez discuté avec ma fille?  
  
- Oui. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je..."  
  
M. Ambruster l'interrompit de nouveau.  
  
"De quoi avez-vous parlé?  
  
- De choses et d'autres.  
  
- Eh bien..." M. Ambruster lui sourit largement. "J'ignore ce que vous avez raconté à Emma, et de quelle façon, mais c'est la première fois depuis la disparition de sa sœur qu'elle accepte d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un qui travaille à l'académie. Sans parler de l'installer dans le salon et de lui préparer gentiment du café. Elle va là-bas chaque vendredi après-midi, mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche. Si les gens lui posent des questions, elle n'y répond pas. Elle voit souvent Carter mais s'il s'avise de lui parler d'escrime, elle s'en va. Sans un mot.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je suis d'autant plus heureux qu'elle ait accepté de bavarder avec moi."  
  



	4. Chapitre 4

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
  
Une main élégante, surmontée d'un poignet de chemise fermé par un bouton de manchette en or, se glissa entre les portes de l'ascenseur au moment où celles-ci se refermaient, obstruant le passage. Le propriétaire de la main entra dans la cabine in extremis.  
  
Alexander - ou fallait-il dire M. Alexander? se demanda-t-elle - sourit poliment à Mlle Parker et enfonça la touche du niveau souterrain 5. Il se plaça près d'elle, son épaule frôlant celle de la jeune femme.  
  
"Le gris est votre couleur, dit-il en étudiant le tailleur qu'elle portait. Ni noir ni blanc. Ni mal ni bien. Le gris n'est pas teinte terne, comme beaucoup de gens s'escriment à le croire, mais un coloris nuancé et subtil.  
  
- Je pourrais prétendre être flattée que ma façon de m'habiller vous plaise, mais ce n'est pas le cas," dit-elle abruptement. Elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Le bimbo avait, ou était en tout cas susceptible d'avoir, un effet curieux sur elle: la capacité de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, à l'image de Jarod.  
  
"Je n'aime pas les ascenseurs, soupira-t-il sans se vexer de la rebuffade. Ils n'offrent pas beaucoup d'issues de secours en cas d'urgence, vous ne pensez pas?"  
  
Parker ne cilla pas. Mais elle pensa qu'elle allait tuer Brigitte; elle allait l'étrangler, et elle allait pour cela utiliser les boyaux de Raines.  
  
"Il existe toujours des solutions. Et si les règles établies ne permettent pas de poursuivre le jeu, il suffit de changer les règles," répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Broots était au labo de simulation, courbé sur son ordinateur. Parker pensait parfois que la machine faisait partie de lui, au même titre que ses bras ou ses jambes, et que si on lui retirait cette extension, il n'y survivrait pas. Si Broots était mi-homme mi-machine, réfléchit-elle, cela signifiait que c'était un être cybernétique, et l'on affirmait que la cybernétique était l'avenir. L'idée que Broots puisse d'une manière ou une autre incarner l'avenir était des plus déprimantes.  
  
Mais, aussi idiot et déprimant fût-il, Broots était parfois utile.  
  
"Vous allez récupérer une photo du bimbo sur le circuit de surveillance du Centre et la balancer sur Internet, ordonna-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. Sur Internet ou ailleurs. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je veux savoir qui est ce type.  
  
- Si Brigitte apprend que nous enquêtons sur son équipe, elle ne sera pas contente du tout," remarqua l'informaticien, confirmant aux yeux de Parker sa remarquable capacité à enfoncer les portes ouvertes.  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre sur son bureau à quelques centimètres du clavier.  
  
"Si vous ne me trouvez pas des renseignements sur ce M. Alexander, je ne serai pas contente du tout, Broots. Compris?"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Le bras replié et le coude collé au corps, son poignet meurtri tendu devant lui, Jarod frappa à la porte de la salle de soins et attendit que le docteur Fuller lui dise d'entrer.  
  
Joe Fuller, le soigneur attitré de l'académie, se déplaçait à la demande dans les cas d'urgence. Il assurait pour l'heure sa permanence quotidienne, deux heures pendant lesquelles les élèves et les instructeurs de la salle étaient certains de le trouver là.  
  
Il jeta l'aiguille et la seringue qu'il venait d'utiliser et fit signe au jeune homme étendu sur la table qu'il pouvait se lever.  
  
"Il s'est blessé? demanda Jarod en le regardant sortir.  
  
- Mmh? fit Fuller. Oh non. Il est juste un peu fatigué, je lui faisais un cocktail de vitamines." Il intercepta le regard de Jarod en direction de la corbeille dans laquelle reposait, en compagnie de la seringue usagée, un petit flacon étiqueté, et il se mit à rire. "Rien d'illégal, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ça l'était," répliqua Jarod d'un air faussement étonné.  
  
Le sourire de Fuller fondit comme par magie.  
  
"Vous vous êtes blessé?  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais coup. Une ecchymose, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennui.  
  
- Bien sûr."  
  
Fuller le fit asseoir, lui examina le poignet, sortit un tube de crème et une bande.  
  
"Un bandage n'est pas indispensable, précisa-t-il, mais avec vous autres sportifs, mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque." Il étala généreusement le baume. "Alors, vous vous intégrez?  
  
- Tout le monde est très amical, mais j'ai l'impression que les instructeurs et certains élèves sont encore sous le coup de la mort de Max Ambruster."  
  
Fuller haussa les épaules.  
  
"Elle avait vingt-trois ans et c'était une athlète de haut niveau. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque.  
  
- Son fiancé a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas? Et Kali aussi.  
  
- Maxine était son élève depuis cinq ans et Kali nourrissait de grandes ambitions pour elle. Elle avait vraiment le profil d'une championne.  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Peut-être même le profil d'une championne olympique. Elle devait pourtant souffrir d'un problème qui avait échappé à tous les contrôles médicaux.  
  
- L'autopsie a révélé une petite malformation cardiaque," admit Fuller. Il commença à enrouler la bande autour du poignet de Jarod. "Gardez-la deux jours, par mesure de précaution."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
La photo de Jarod avait été récupérée dans une agence de mannequins où il avait travaillé comme photographe, à Miami. Parker avait versé l'original dans ses dossiers et avait fait faire un agrandissement, qu'elle venait de ressortir et de poser devant elle au centre de sa table de travail. Jarod regardait bien au-delà de l'objectif, absorbé dans une conversation avec un interlocuteur invisible.  
  
Sydney n'avait pas compris son attitude envers la directrice de l'agence de gigolos; il s'en était amusé. Parfait. Mais Sydney n'avait pas reçu, perdu au milieu d'un lit de papier de soie, un chocolat en forme de cœur lui demandant d'être la Valentine de Superboy. Cela avait été, non pas une offre de paix, mais tout de même un regard en arrière, vers leur enfance commune, une proposition de cessez-le-feu qui l'avait laissée désemparée et démunie. Elle se battait depuis trop longtemps pour savoir encore accueillir une suspension des hostilités.  
  
Elle prit un feutre noir dans son tiroir et dessina une barbichette sur le visage souriant du petit monstre. Impeccable. Des oreilles pointues, également, et de petites cornes aux tempes. C'était bien suffisant, nul besoin de forcer le trait pour lui donner un aspect satanique.  
  
La porte de son bureau battit, et Sydney entra; le réducteur de tête semblait avoir un problème avec les portes, il ne pensait pas à y frapper.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si loin des bas-fonds de votre labo? lança-t-elle.  
  
- Vous avez demandé à Broots de faire des recherches sur M. Alexander?"  
  
Pour une raison qui échappait à Parker, la perspective semblait inquiéter le psychiatre.  
  
"Je veux savoir qui il est. Je n'aime pas les gens qui semblent surgir de nulle part, surtout lorsqu'ils savent des choses qu'ils devraient ignorer.  
  
- C'est le cas de M. Alexander?  
  
- Il sait que ma mère est morte, qu'elle a été tuée, dans l'ascenseur de la Tour.  
  
- Il vous l'a dit?"  
  
Elle grimaça un sourire.  
  
"Nous sommes au Centre, Sydney, personne ne dit jamais rien aussi clairement. Mais il le sait." Elle secoua la tête. "Vous devriez redescendre martyriser quelques paires de jumeaux et me laisser faire mon travail."  
  
Il s'assit en face d'elle, sans y avoir été invité, et bien sûr, il remarqua la photo - rien n'échappait à Sydney et le cliché s'étalait sur le sous-main en cuir, en pleine vue. Elle n'avait du reste rien fait pour le dissimuler.  
  
"Vous considérez Jarod comme le Diable? s'enquit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
  
- Intéressant, n'est-ce pas. C'est bien ce que vous diriez."  
  
Elle referma le feutre d'un geste délibéré et le remit à sa place dans le tiroir. Elle sentait le regard de Sydney posé sur elle, sagace et bienveillant, et sans concession; il la considérait avec le même soin que ses sujets d'étude et cela ne lui plut pas du tout.  
  
"Est-ce que vous haïssez Jarod, Mlle Parker?" demanda-t-il avec une sincère curiosité.  
  
La réponse fusa, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. "Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle. Nous le traquons depuis un an et demi, et vous me posez une telle question?  
  
- Vous pourriez être en colère après lui, ce serait compréhensible. Mais le haïr... C'est un sentiment particulièrement violent, vous ne pensez pas? Un sentiment très négatif. Et vous savez sans doute que ce qui est négatif apparaît lorsque le positif ne dispose pas d'un terrain propice pour se développer."  
  
Sans hâte, avec des gestes calmes et maîtrisés, Parker sortit son étui à cigarettes en argent, son briquet, alluma une cigarette, tira une bouffée, expira lentement la fumée.  
  
"Est-ce que vous haïssez Jarod, Sydney? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de nourrir de tels sentiments à son égard.  
  
- Et pensez-vous que lui vous hait?  
  
- Il a certainement de bonnes raisons de le faire, oui.  
  
- Trente années volées pour vous permettre de jouer les docteurs Frankenstein, et le reste de son existence gâchée par la faute de ces trente années. Je crois effectivement que cela lui fournit de bonnes raisons de vous haïr.  
  
- Où voulez-vous en venir?  
  
- Et vous?" répliqua-t-elle. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était une psychanalyse sauvage pratiquée par un ersatz du docteur Pavlov.  
  
Contrairement à la plupart de ses interlocuteurs, il ne prétendait pas que la fumée de cigarette le gênait lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à soutenir son regard. Tout simplement parce qu'il était rare que cela se produise. Même à présent, il la considérait sans ciller.  
  
Mais il ne répondait pas.  
  
"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, conclut-elle. Cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Sa silhouette se découpant en contre-jour, Jeremy Ambruster jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de la cuisine, puis à l'extérieur, vers le garage. Jugeant que la voie était libre, il se faufila hors de la maison, prenant soin de ne pas laisser claquer la porte d'entrée, et il fila à travers le jardin, en direction d'un buisson de roses. Peu soucieux des épines, il plongea la tête la première dans le petit massif, fouilla pendant quelques secondes et en ressortit en serrant contre lui un objet en bois évoquant un sabre. Toujours aussi furtivement, il grimpa dans la cabane aménagée dans le chêne; lorsqu'il en redescendit, il n'avait plus le jouet.  
  
Ann Ambruster apparut sur le seuil, les bras frileusement croisés sur la poitrine.  
  
"Jeremy, appela-t-elle. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, ce n'est pas un temps pour jouer dehors. On passe à table, de toute façon."  
  
Assis sur le banc de l'autre côté de la rue, Jarod regarda le petit garçon traverser le jardin en courant et se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère. Puis la porte se referma sur les Ambruster, et la lumière chaude et dorée ne lui parvint plus que voilée par les fenêtres et les rideaux.  
  
Frissonnant, moins de froid que de solitude, il sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et composa un numéro.  
  
La voix qui sortit du portable était amicale et chaleureuse, et évoquait ce qui ressemblait sans doute le plus pour lui à une famille.  
  
"Sydney à l'appareil."  
  
Derrière les fenêtres, les Ambruster se préparaient à dîner. Tous les Ambruster moins une.  
  
"Pourquoi s'obstine-t-on à suivre des chemins qui nous font souffrir? demanda-t-il à Sydney.  
  
- Tu veux parler de Mlle Parker?"  
  
Il pouvait deviner dans le ton du psychiatre son sourire, le plaisir qu'il avait de l'entendre.  
  
"Elle est malheureuse et en colère après toi, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.  
  
- Je pourrais rentrer."  
  
Il y eut une seconde de battement, comme si Sydney hésitait sur l'interprétation à donner à une telle déclaration: pure hypothèse ou possibilité envisageable? Il se décida pour l'hypothèse ce qui, dans le fond, ne changeait pas grand chose.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que cela modifierait la situation. Ce qu'elle veut en réalité, ce sont des réponses." Sydney se renversa dans son fauteuil et regarda autour de lui, vérifiant de nouveau que personne n'était dissimulé dans les ombres du labo. "Tu ne songes pas à rentrer, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Désolé, Sydney, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs."  
  
Une lumière s'alluma au premier étage de la maison, la chambre d'Emma; la jeune fille prit un cardigan dans son armoire et repartit aussitôt.  
  
"Je voulais parler de Mlle Parker, fit-il, et de toutes les Mlle Parker que les circonstances s'entêtent à créer.  
  
- Dans ce cas, répondit Sydney, l'œil toujours aux aguets, je suppose que si nous nous acharnons à suivre certains chemins, c'est parce qu'il serait pire que tout d'y renoncer. J'imagine qu'avec un peu de temps et de volonté, Mlle Parker pourrait ne plus penser au Centre, et à la façon dont sa mère est morte, et à quantité d'autres choses. Elle pourrait s'installer très loin d'ici, mais elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier. Nous pouvons ne plus penser aux choses qui nous font souffrir, mais nous ne pouvons pas les oublier, elles font partie de nous.  
  
- Ca pourrait passer pour une définition du refoulement," remarqua Jarod.  
  
Sydney regarda les mégots de cigarettes abandonnés dans le cendrier devant lui, tous marqués d'une trace de rouge à lèvres presque noir. Trente-cinq années de pratique, et Parker en savait probablement plus que lui sur le refoulement.  
  
"Est-ce que tu hais Mlle Parker?" demanda-t-il à Jarod.  
  
Perché sur le dossier du banc, il laissa échapper un sourire.  
  
"D'une certaine façon, reconnut-il. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que j'apprendrai que s'il existe un sentiment ambigu, c'est bien la haine, Sydney."  
  
Puis il raccrocha.  
  



	5. Chapitre 5

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
  
Il s'introduisit dans l'ordinateur central de l'Institut médico-légal, rechercha le rapport du médecin légiste qui avait procédé à l'autopsie de Maxine Ambruster et l'imprima.  
  
Il voulait voir Carter Hartford hors de l'académie, et le jeune homme lui avait suggéré la cafétéria de l'école de médecine. Il se retrouva donc assis à une table au milieu du brouhaha des étudiants stressés par la perspective de prochains partiels, mémoires à soutenir et stages en service. Il prit un café et attendit que Carter sorte de son cours, observant avec ravissement l'agitation autour de lui. Il pouvait être médecin, si l'envie lui en prenait, mais il n'avait jamais étudié dans une école pour cela.  
  
"Jarod?" Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Vous étiez sacrément dans les nuages, lui dit Carter, ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle." Il laissa tomber une pile de bouquins et une tasse de café et s'installa en face de lui.  
  
"Désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.  
  
- Aucune importance. Ca avait l'air sérieux, au téléphone.  
  
- C'est à propos de Maxine."  
  
Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste le rapport du médecin légiste plié en quatre, ouvrit les feuilles, les donna à Carter. Il y avait eu dans le lot des photographies, qu'il avait pris le temps de soustraire du dossier par égard pour le jeune homme.  
  
"Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes procuré ça? demanda Carter.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? Regardez la page trois. Le rapport dit que Max souffrait d'une petite malformation cardiaque. Elle était au courant?  
  
- Non, et moi non plus avant que le légiste nous le signale. Contrairement à ce que les médecins veulent faire croire, la médecine n'est pas une science exacte." Il haussa les épaules. "Vous savez, ce n'est certainement pas ce genre d'information qui l'aurait convaincue de laisser tomber l'escrime.  
  
- Elle n'aurait eu aucune raison d'abandonner. Le rapport affirme que la malformation n'était en aucun cas susceptible d'entraîner la mort. J'ai vérifié auprès d'un spécialiste, précisa-t-il. Ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est que son hématocrite était supérieure de près de 25% à la moyenne.  
  
- Le volume de globules rouges dans le sang diffère fortement selon les individus. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vous apprends rien, ajouta-t-il en étudiant Jarod. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en réalité? Un moniteur d'escrime ou bien un prof de physiologie?  
  
- Seulement quelqu'un qui veut vous aider. Connaissez-vous l'erythropoïétine?"  
  
Carter laissa échapper un rire dépourvu de joie.  
  
"Je vous en prie! Je voulais me spécialiser en médecine sportive, alors oui, je connais. Et je commence aussi à voir où vous voulez en venir et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça."  
  
Il réunit ses livres et commença à se lever; il était en colère. Jarod le saisit par le bras.  
  
"Attendez. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que l'escrime était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour Maxine. Et sa sœur a reconnu qu'elle avait un esprit de compétition développé.  
  
- Elle visait une sélection dans l'équipe nationale pour les Jeux Olympiques. Bien sûr qu'elle avait l'esprit de compétition!" Il regarda autour de lui, soudain gêné par le chahut habituellement rassurant et familier. "Venez."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, dans le parc que même les étudiants les plus courageux fuyaient encore.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas compris qui était Maxine, dit Carter. Elle était intelligente, elle était jolie, elle avait de l'humour, de l'esprit, elle était gentille et absolument adorable, et Dieu sait que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, mais elle avait un ego de la taille de l'Empire State Building. Bon sang, Jarod, à côté d'elle, Henry Kissinger aurait pu passer pour un parangon de modestie.  
  
- Elle avait trop d'orgueil pour recourir à ce genre de pratique, conclut-il. Elle préférait être battue que gagner de façon malhonnête.  
  
- Elle voulait être la meilleure - être vraiment la meilleure, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas touché à ces saletés pour tout l'or du monde. Si elle savait que son adversaire n'était pas clean, ce qui arrive en escrime aussi bien que dans n'importe quel autre sport, ça ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination." Il eut un petit sourire. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'honnêteté, ne vous méprenez pas. Max était orgueilleuse, c'était le pire de ses défauts."  
  
Jarod pensa aux photographies et aux vidéos de la jeune femme et, peut-être à cause de sa ressemblance avec Parker, il n'eut aucune peine à croire que Carter était sincère.  
  
"Oh, fit le jeune homme en consultant sa montre, il faut que je me dépêche. Je donne des cours de maths à Emma et je vais être en retard.  
  
- Elle a des difficultés scolaires?  
  
- Des difficultés scolaires?" L'idée parut beaucoup l'amuser. "Pas le moins du monde. Mais elle s'est mis en tête de préparer l'école de médecine, alors elle prend de l'avance. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de l'aider. C'est assez curieux comme relation, reconnut-il. Ca nous permet d'évoquer la mémoire de Max, mais sans jamais en parler." Il accéléra le pas, ses livres serrés sous le bras. "Vous savez, je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour vous.  
  
- Emma?"  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
"J'ai dîné chez les Ambruster avant-hier soir, elle n'en avait que pour vous. La plupart des parents seraient un peu inquiets, mais dans la situation actuelle, Dick et Ann seraient plutôt prêts à vous élever une statue. Vous êtes la première chose ou personne depuis le décès de Max qui parvient à susciter un tel intérêt de sa part."  
  
Ils arrivaient sur le parking des étudiants. Carter fit passer ses bouquins d'un bras sur l'autre.  
  
"Ne lui dites rien, surtout. Elle serait affreusement embarrassée et en plus, elle m'arracherait les yeux pour avoir craché le morceau."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Mlle Parker écouta la cassette une première fois. Puis elle avala une dose de pansement gastrique - son ulcère semblait vouloir se rappeler à elle - rembobina la bande et la repassa, les lèvres pincées. Sans retirer le petit écouteur de son oreille, elle appuya sur une touche de son téléphone pour ordonner que l'on envoie Sydney dans son bureau. Tout de suite.  
  
Il se présenta quinze minutes plus tard, un peu surpris par la convocation, mais calme et détendu. Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître cela: eût-elle fait venir de la sorte n'importe qui d'autre, il serait arrivé dans ses petits souliers.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-il. Ca avait l'air urgent.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de Jarod depuis un petit moment. Vous me le signaleriez, s'il vous contactait, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous faire part de tout ce que j'apprendrais concernant le Centre, et votre mère, Mlle Parker."  
  
Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et mit le dictaphone en marche.  
  
"Pourquoi s'obstine-t-on à suivre des chemins qui nous font souffrir?"  
  
La voix de Jarod résonna dans le bureau, semblant emplir tout l'espace. Parker posa les yeux sur le visage du psychiatre et ne cilla plus. Sydney resta impassible, un bloc de marbre.  
  
"Tu veux parler de Mlle Parker? Elle est malheureuse et en colère après toi, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.  
  
- Je pourrais rentrer.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que cela modifierait la situation. Ce qu'elle veut en réalité, ce sont des réponses. Tu ne songes pas à rentrer, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Désolé, Sydney, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs." Jarod marqua une brève pause. "Je voulais parler de Mlle Parker, et de toutes les Mlle Parker que les circonstances s'entêtent à créer."  
  
Parker interrompit le défilement de la bande d'un geste sec du pouce, jugeant inutile d'entendre de nouveau l'intégralité de l'échange en compagnie d'un des interlocuteurs, et elle brandit le petit magnétophone. L'expression du psychiatre s'était figée, son regard durci.  
  
"Vous faites surveiller ma ligne téléphonique?" demanda-t-il avec une sécheresse qui lui était inhabituelle.  
  
Elle se pencha en travers du bureau, le dictaphone posé entre eux.  
  
"Ne renversez pas les rôles, c'est vous qui êtes en tort, Sydney. Cela étant dit, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous devrez remercier Broots d'avoir remarqué que votre poste était sur écoute sans quoi, à l'heure actuelle, ce touchant dialogue se trouverait entre les mains de Raines."  
  
Sydney se détendit légèrement.  
  
"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez compter sur moi pour vous transmettre toutes les informations concernant le Centre et votre mère. Cette conversation avec Jarod ne contient rien de tel, il s'agissait d'un entretien privé.  
  
- Privé? siffla-t-elle. Rien de ce qui concerne Jarod n'est de l'ordre du privé.  
  
- Vraiment, Mlle Parker?"  
  
L'expression et le ton du psychiatre étaient tels qu'elle se demanda ce qu'il savait. La pensée que Jarod avait parlé à son mentor de chaque cadeau - absolument de chaque cadeau - qu'il lui avait fait parvenir l'effleura, et elle la repoussa avec force, comme si le simple fait de nier l'idée permettait d'annuler les faits.  
  
"Retournez donc à vos expériences, et n'oubliez pas de passer remercier Broots."  
  
Elle le regarda et attendit. Il avait envie de lui demander la bande, mais elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il finit par se lever et il sortit du bureau d'un pas un peu raide.  
  
Elle recala la cassette, baissa le son et colla le haut-parleur contre son oreille.  
  
"S'il existe un sentiment ambigu, c'est bien la haine."  
  
"S'il existe un sentiment ambigu, c'est bien la haine."  
  
"S'il existe un sentiment ambigu..."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Jarod retourna à l'académie après la fermeture, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et il s'introduisit dans la salle de soins, forçant en douceur verrous et cadenas, pour vérifier les armoires et le bureau du docteur Fuller. Carter affirmait que Maxine ne s'était pas dopée, et il était enclin à le croire. Cela ne signifiait pas, cependant, que la jeune femme n'avait pas pris certaines substances à son insu.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Parker regarda les petits chiffres vert fluorescent de son réveil passer de 3 heures 16 à 3 heures 17, bien partie pour ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Les informations se bousculaient, se chassant les unes les autres: Jarod, Sydney, Brigitte, Alexander, Raines...  
  
Avoir fait une scène à Sydney - car il s'agissait bien de cela - avait été absurde, pire, ridicule. L'idée que les deux hommes aient parlé d'elle, et plus encore la teneur de leurs propos, l'avait mise dans une colère froide. Elle avait perçu une sorte, non pas de pitié mais de compassion à son endroit de la part de Sydney et de son rat de laboratoire. Elle n'avait que faire de leur compassion, elle n'en voulait pas; le fait était qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, elle l'avait décidé lorsqu'on lui avait volé sa mère.  
  
S'il existe un sentiment ambigu, c'est bien la haine.  
  
La phrase de Jarod revenait comme un leitmotiv. Lorsqu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, elle lui démontrerait que la haine n'avait rien d'ambigu.  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone troubla soudain le silence et, exactement comme si elle avait été une de ces péronnelles attendant que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot l'appelle, elle sut que c'était lui. Tout comme les péronnelles en question, elle laissa passer deux sonneries avant de décrocher, se refusant à lui laisser savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir.  
  
"J'en déduis que tu te trouves à l'heure de l'Ouest, lança-t-elle dans le combiné.  
  
- Ou bien, tout comme toi, j'ai des insomnies."  
  
Elle alluma la lumière, chercha ses cigarettes. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.  
  
"Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est le cas?  
  
- Tu parais presque soulagée que quelqu'un vienne troubler ta solitude nocturne." Il se retourna sur son lit. "J'ai besoin d'un conseil, lui dit-il.  
  
- Rentre à la maison et je t'écrirai un livre entier de conseils.  
  
- J'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne qui..."  
  
Elle ne le laissa pas finir. "Une de ces Mlle Parker que les circonstances s'entêtent à créer?" demanda-t-elle. Elle alluma sa cigarette et tira voluptueusement une bouffée. Posséder un ascendant, même aussi mince sur lui était plaisant. A petit pouvoir, petite satisfaction, mais satisfaction malgré tout.  
  
"Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Sydney, devina-t-il.  
  
- C'était moi ou Raines, et il valait sans doute mieux pour le docteur Frankenstein que ce soit moi. Sydney et toi vous entendez si bien, ajouta-t-elle. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas conseil?  
  
- Il n'a jamais été une jeune fille de seize ans."  
  
Parker posa la tête contre son oreiller, ferma les yeux, contente que Jarod ne puisse pas la voir. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été un jour une jeune fille de seize ans, pas en ce sens en tout cas, et le coup faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il était involontaire. Nécessairement involontaire. Jarod était une plaie mais - peu importait combien l'admettre lui répugnait - il ne l'aurait jamais blessée volontairement pour le simple plaisir de lui faire du mal.  
  
"Elle est comme toi." La voix de Jarod était singulièrement douce et proche, comme s'il s'était rendu compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit, de la peine qu'il lui avait causée. Sans doute était-ce le cas. "On lui a volé quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et elle se barricade derrière un mur, exactement comme tu l'as fait après la mort de ta mère.  
  
- Si tu es la seule personne qui parvient à se faufiler à travers ce mur, répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées, peut-être vaut-il mieux pour elle qu'elle le consolide.  
  
- Il n'y a eu personne pour t'aider, mais elle...  
  
- Je ne voulais pas d'aide," l'interrompit-elle. Elle se demanda s'il avait jamais su que Sydney lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. "Je n'en veux toujours pas." Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, un tout petit peu trop vigoureusement. "Elle doit trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose de personnel, de constructif." De préférence, songea-t-elle, pas l'obsession de retrouver les coupables et de les punir. C'était insuffisant, insatisfaisant, douloureux. "Et, Jarod..." Elle regarda la photo maquillée qu'elle avait ramené du Centre, simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait l'y laisser. "... va au diable."  
  



	6. Chapitre 6

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
  
Emma avait assisté à tout l'entraînement de Mme Darnnell depuis le bord de la piste, sans bouger et sans répondre aux salutations que lui adressaient sans se lasser tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle. Elle avait apporté un soin particulier à sa tenue, avait noté Jarod, relevé ses cheveux bruns et elle s'était maquillé les yeux, ce qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec Parker de façon dérangeante. Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever, et elle se redressa en souplesse, nullement ankylosée par sa longue station immobile.  
  
"Nous ne sommes pas vendredi," remarqua-t-il, affectant de s'étonner de sa présence.  
  
Elle prétendit ne pas l'avoir entendu, une autre similitude avec Parker qui entendait parfois seulement ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle lui tint son fleuret et son masque pendant qu'il enlevait sa veste.  
  
Il prit un tube de Pez dans son sac de sport et lui offrit un bonbon.  
  
"Non, merci, refusa-t-elle. Je ne mange pas ces cochonneries.  
  
- Pourquoi pas? Puisque vous avez arrêté l'entraînement, vous pouvez vous le permettre." Elle se figea, et il en profita pour pousser son avantage. "A propos, que se passe-t-il? Je croyais que vous ne veniez ici que le vendredi.  
  
- Je voulais discuter avec vous, répondit-elle sans détour. De Maxine."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Ils étaient dans le Golden Gate Park, au bord du lac Stowe. Il faisait encore un peu frais pour les glaces mais, comme l'avait souligné Emma, l'hiver était la saison parfaite pour les crèmes glacées, elles fondaient moins vite. Elle avait commandé un cornet triple, avec du nappage et des amandes grillées.  
  
"Je croyais que vous ne mangiez pas ces cochonneries? releva Jarod.  
  
- Puisque j'ai arrêté l'entraînement...  
  
- Et vous n'avez vraiment pas l'intention de le reprendre?  
  
- Pour quoi faire?  
  
- Vous aimez ça. Ca vous manque. La seule personne que vous punissez en refusant de recommencer, c'est vous.  
  
- Je n'ai aucune intention de punir qui que ce soit. Je ne veux plus toucher un fleuret et ça s'arrête là. L'escrime a tué Max."  
  
Jarod ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis il aperçut du coin de l'œil un loueur de bateaux à rames et il changea d'avis.  
  
"Venez," dit-il en saisissant la jeune fille par le poignet.  
  
Elle le laissa louer une petite embarcation, s'installa à l'intérieur sans broncher et en continuant de manger sa glace, lui proposa de l'aider à ramer. Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du lac, à l'écart des autres promeneurs, elle se laissa aller en arrière et sourit.  
  
"Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça. Vous vous imaginez que maintenant, vous allez pouvoir me dire tout ce que vous avez envie de me dire et que je vais être obligée de vous écouter.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas le cas?" Il regarda autour de lui: le nombre d'issues lui semblait plutôt réduit.  
  
"Je peux toujours faire un esclandre tel qu'ils enverront un bateau à moteur voir ce qu'il se passe. Si vraiment vous poussez le bouchon trop loin, je suis capable de plonger et de regagner la rive à la nage." Elle passa le bras par-dessus bord et laissa sa main couler dans l'eau. "C'est vraiment très froid. Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à faire un truc aussi idiot, si?  
  
- Je préfère vous proposer un compromis: vous m'écoutez et si vous estimez que je pousse le bouchon vraiment trop loin, je vous promets que je ne viendrai plus vous ennuyer.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que vous êtes du genre à renoncer comme ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Allez-y. Vous savez, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de parler, et vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de piquer une colère si ce que vous dites me met hors de moi.  
  
- Très bien." Il posa les rames. "Je pense que votre sœur était dopée à l'erythropoïétine - l'EPO..."  
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de terminer. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant dangereusement tanguer la petite barque, et le toisa, les mains sur les hanches, indignée.  
  
"Ramenez-moi dans le parc. Tout de suite.  
  
- Asseyez-vous, demanda-t-il. Vous aviez promis de m'écouter.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que vous sortiriez de telles énormités. Vous en avez parlé à Carter?  
  
- Oui. Il pense que jamais Max n'aurait accepté de prendre des substances illicites." L'embarcation continuait d'osciller. "Asseyez-vous, Emma, répéta-t-il, vous pourriez tomber. Je n'ai pas dit que votre sœur se dopait, mais qu'elle était dopée."  
  
Elle se rassit sur le banc, les bras croisés.  
  
"La différence est un peu trop subtile pour moi.  
  
- Alors laissez-moi vous expliquer."  
  
Elle soutint son regard.  
  
"Allez-y. Mais commencez à ramer vers la rive."  
  
Il saisit les avirons, décidé à lui prouver sa bonne volonté.  
  
"La glace est vraiment fine autour de vous, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Et si vous ne parvenez pas à maintenir l'équilibre, vous risquez de la briser ou de déraper. Alors faites attention à ce que vous dites.  
  
- D'un côté, Carter et vous m'assurez que Max n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre des produits dopants, et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous croire. Vous la connaissiez mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Exact.  
  
- D'un autre côté, j'ai le rapport du médecin légiste. Son hématocrite était supérieure de 25% au moins à la moyenne, et elle a succombé à un arrêt cardiaque. Est-ce que vous connaissez les effets et les risques liés à l'EPO, Emma?  
  
- Evidemment. Ca permet de repousser les limites physiologiques et d'améliorer l'oxygénation des muscles par augmentation de la part des globules rouges dans le sang. Mais au risque de faire une embolie ou..." Elle pencha la tête, complétant à regret: "... ou un arrêt cardiaque."  
  
Elle regarda son cornet de glace, qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de terminer à présent, et elle désigna les rames d'un geste du menton.  
  
"Vous pouvez ralentir la cadence, dit-elle. Vous allez attraper des cals, c'est pas génial pour tenir votre arme. L'EPO, enchaîna-t-elle, est très difficile à repérer: c'est une hormone naturelle, et de toute façon, l'hématocrite peut varier considérablement d'un individu à l'autre.  
  
- Celle de Maxine était vraiment très élevée.  
  
- Donc?  
  
- Donc quelqu'un lui administrait de l'EPO. A son insu. Ca vous semble possible?  
  
- Oui." Elle haussa les épaules. La crème glacée fondait, lui dégoulinant sur les doigts sans qu'elle y prête la moindre attention. "Les sportifs de haut niveau reçoivent des tas d'injections, des injections parfaitement autorisées, précisa-t-elle.  
  
- Des cocktails de vitamines.  
  
- Par exemple.  
  
- Et Max faisait confiance aux gens qui s'occupaient d'elle, elle ne les aurait pas soupçonnés d'agir d'une façon qu'elle réprouvait.  
  
- Carter a dû vous le dire: la modestie n'était pas la vertu cardinale de ma sœur. Alors quand elle ordonnait quelque chose, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui obéisse sans discuter."  
  
Elle regarda la glace qui lui poissait les doigts, posa le cornet dans le fond de la barque et se rinça la main dans l'eau glacée du lac. Jarod lui tendit une des petites serviettes en papier que lui avait données le vendeur.  
  
"Ca va aller? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Vous voulez bien continuer à ramer, Jarod? Je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi pour l'instant."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Le fichier central du FBI, à condition de savoir y entrer et s'y promener sans se faire prendre, était une source passionnante de renseignements. Il lui indiquait, en lettres noires sur fond gris scintillant, que le docteur Joseph Fuller avait travaillé pendant quatre ans et demi en Europe, pour le compte des Fédérations Française et Italienne d'Escrime, lesquelles l'avaient accusé d'avoir administré des bêtabloquants à des athlètes afin de réduire leur stress avant les compétitions. Fuller avait eu un bon avocat et s'en était plutôt bien tiré, mais sa carrière en Europe avait touché à sa fin.  
  
Des bêtabloquants à l'EPO, songea Jarod, il existait une certaine marge, réduite mais bien réelle. Le tout était de savoir si le docteur Fuller était capable de la franchir, l'avait fait, et dans quel intérêt.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Il était deux heures et demie du matin, et les coups frappés à la porte de son appartement allaient réveiller tout l'immeuble d'un instant à l'autre. D'une certaine façon c'était plutôt bon signe: Mlle Parker n'aurait pas pris la peine - le risque - d'annoncer sa présence d'une façon aussi bruyante. Partant de là, il en conclut que les ennuis qui risquaient de lui tomber dessus lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte ne pourraient être que relativement mineurs.  
  
Emma se tenait sur le seuil, en jean et parka, le visage rosi par le froid, une main posée sur le guidon de son vélo, et sans paraître trouver quoi que ce soit d'incongru à la situation.  
  
"Vous permettez que je le rentre? demanda-t-elle en désignant le VTT. Je ne voudrais pas me le faire faucher."  
  
Elle fit rouler le vélo à l'intérieur, le soulevant pour lui faire passer le seuil, et l'appuya contre le mur de l'entrée en prenant soin de ne pas érafler la peinture. Partagé entre amusement et surprise, il repoussa le battant, fit jouer la clef, mit la chaîne.  
  
"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Au lac Stowe, vous m'avez dit que si je voulais parler avec vous, vous seriez disponible." Elle ouvrit sa parka et le gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires, qui rappelaient ceux de Parker de façon dérangeante. "Vous ne pensiez pas que je débarquerai en pleine nuit, hein?"  
  
Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans la rue à une heure pareille.  
  
"Vous êtes partie de chez vous sans prévenir, je parie? Vos parents vont être très inquiets.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ils dormaient. Ils ne se rendront même pas compte que j'ai filé.  
  
- Ils pourraient se réveiller. Vous devriez les appeler pour leur dire où vous êtes."  
  
Il lui désigna le téléphone posé sur le bureau.  
  
"Les appeler? Mais, Jarod, s'ils sont réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone à trois heures du matin, ils vont se faire un sang d'encre," le raisonna-t-elle en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Il décrocha le combiné et le lui tendit. "Vous allez me réexpédier chez moi sans cérémonie, c'est ça?  
  
- Non, je veux seulement que vous préveniez vos parents que vous êtes ici."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Il lui avait proposé un chocolat chaud et elle avait refusé en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait passé l'âge d'en boire. Lorsqu'il s'était servi une tasse, elle avait changé d'avis, reconnaissant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que mon père vous a dit, au téléphone? lui demanda-t-elle en se pelotonnant sur le canapé défraîchi.  
  
- Qu'il me faisait confiance.  
  
- Oh, fit-elle sarcastiquement. J'espère que vous avez saisi la subtilité du sous-entendu?" Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle en déduisit à juste titre que le sous-entendu lui avait totalement échappé. "Carter est allé raconter à mes parents que j'avais le béguin pour vous, alors forcément, ils ont dû sauter au plafond quand je leur ai dit où j'étais. Je suis sûre que ce crétin est venu vous en parler aussi."  
  
Les conseils de silence prodigués par Carter, décida-t-il, ne s'appliquaient pas si la principale intéressée renonçait elle-même au secret.  
  
"Et il se trompe?  
  
- En partie. Désolée pour votre ego, encore que je ne pense pas qu'il en souffrira beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste que... vous représentez une énigme. Vous êtes la première personne qui me tire de mon indifférence depuis la mort de Max, c'est plutôt agréable. Rassurant."  
  
Elle posa sa tasse sur la table, saisit le distributeur de Pez qui traînait et fit tomber un bonbon au creux de sa main.  
  
"Cette femme que je vous rappelle, de quelle façon est-ce que je lui ressemble?"  
  
Elle posait ses questions sans prendre de gants mais sans chercher à blesser non plus: elle avait seulement besoin de réponses.  
  
"Elle aussi se protège derrière une façade d'insensibilité.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendue comme ça?  
  
- Quand elle était enfant, des gens ont tué sa mère. Presque sous ses yeux. Ils n'ont jamais été punis."  
  
Il se souvenait, aussi clairement que si le meurtre de Mme Parker s'était produit la veille, des cris et des larmes de Parker, des ordres de Sydney interdisant en vain qu'on la laisse entrer dans le labo de simulation. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé et supplié pour que l'on ne fasse pas de mal à la jeune femme, il se souvenait de Sydney qui avait seulement été capable de le retenir, il se souvenait de la vague de peine et de douleur qui l'avait assailli quand un membre de la Sécurité avait traîné Parker en larmes dans le labo. Il pouvait détester Mlle Parker, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il la comprenait, il comprenait ce qu'elle était et pourquoi elle était devenue ce qu'elle était.  
  
"Jarod..."  
  
La main d'Emma se posa sur la sienne.  
  
"Vous lui ressemblez physiquement, ajouta-t-il. Et c'est une bonne fleurettiste.  
  
- Je ne pratique plus l'escrime," lui rappela-t-elle.  
  
Il se pencha en travers de la table pour lui reprendre le tube de Pez.  
  
"C'est bien le problème."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Emma avait regimbé, refusant de faire un pas de plus lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait en tête et, comme il ne pouvait pas la forcer à entrer, il avait été obligé de parlementer pendant dix minutes, dans un vent glacé. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé, en revanche, où il avait trouvé sa tenue d'escrime ainsi que son fleuret. Elle avait enfilé les vêtements, en lui précisant à travers la porte des vestiaires des dames qu'il se donnait tout ce mal pour rien car elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de combattre. Elle le laissa l'emmener sur la piste, la relier au tableau de touches, elle mit son masque. Mais elle refusa de saluer et de se mettre en garde.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à me battre, lui dit-elle.  
  
- Alors pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir jusque là?  
  
- Pour vous prouver que vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à me battre.  
  
- Je vous parie le contraire."  
  
Il se mit en garde, attendit qu'elle en fasse autant mais elle ne bougea pas, son fleuret pendant à bout de bras. Il attaqua malgré tout.  
  
Elle para, rompit, puis elle se fendit, avec une rapidité qui le prit en défaut, et la pointe mouchetée du fleuret s'écrasa sur son plastron, à hauteur du flanc. Le tableau marqua une touche. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, bien au-delà de sa moitié de piste, et releva son masque.  
  
"Comment avez-vous fait ça?" demanda-t-elle, partagée entre la stupeur et l'agacement.  
  
Il affecta de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il releva son masque et considéra son fleuret d'un air maussade.  
  
"J'aurais pu mieux m'en sortir sur ce coup-là. Votre botte m'a surpris.  
  
- Je ne parlais pas de l'engagement! s'exclama-t-elle, les dents serrées d'exaspération. Et vous le savez très bien. Comment vous êtes-vous arrangé pour que je riposte?  
  
- Un être humain attaqué se défend. C'est atavique."  
  
Elle passa délicatement sa main gantée le long de la lame souple du fleuret.  
  
"Vous voulez que je me batte? Très bien. Mais je vous assure que vous allez le regretter.  
  
- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous."  
  
Elle ne souriait plus, elle ne se laissait plus distraire par des digressions. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa détermination, vides de toute émotion, de toute préoccupation en dehors de celle du duel à venir.  
  
"En garde," ordonna-t-elle en abaissant son masque.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Vous m'avez laissé gagner, bien sûr."  
  
Emma disparut un instant derrière le comptoir du club et en émergea avec des petites bouteilles de jus de fruit. Se promener dans l'académie à cinq heures du matin était très étrange. Il n'y avait absolument personne, aucun des sons qui bruissaient toute la journée. C'était calme et désert, apaisant; pendant près d'une heure, seul le cliquetis de leurs fleurets avait troublé le silence.  
  
"C'aurait été inutile. Vous êtes vraiment douée, Emma.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête et de me ménager, okay? On va refaire un combat, un vrai combat. J'ai entendu les moniteurs et les élèves parler de vous. Aucune championne junior de Californie ne pourrait battre un type avec un CV comme le vôtre.  
  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment maître d'armes.  
  
- Jarod..., protesta-t-elle.  
  
- Je suis sérieux." Il regarda la photo de Maxine Ambruster. "Vous combattiez parfois contre elle? demanda-t-il à Emma.  
  
- Je gagnais rarement." Elle laissa ses mains retomber sur ses genoux. "Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle était morte, elle. Pourquoi pas moi. Rien de plus atroce qu'un accident, pas la moindre possibilité de rationaliser. Sauf que ça n'avait rien d'un accident. Les sportifs sous EPO sont très surveillés, ils dorment même avec une ceinture thoracique qui les réveille si leur rythme cardiaque ralentit trop. Les gens qui ont fait ça à Max ne lui ont laissé aucune chance, Jarod. Ils ont tout simplement joué sa vie au poker.  
  
- Je sais."  
  
Elle le regarda attentivement.  
  
"C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas un maître d'armes, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors?  
  
- Simplement quelqu'un qui trouve que ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur est injuste.  
  
- Qui lui a fait ça?  
  
- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Mais je peux vous promettre que les coupables ne s'en tireront pas à aussi bon compte." Il lui sourit. "Allez vous changer, je vous ramène chez vous."  
  



	7. Chapitre 7

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 7  
  
  
"Ne le dites pas à M. Delawey pour l'instant, mais je pense que j'ai convaincu Emma Ambruster de reprendre l'entraînement, et la compétition."  
  
Le docteur Fuller était assis derrière son bureau, dans la salle de soins vide et silencieuse, occupé à mettre ses dossiers à jour. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et considéra Jarod avec perplexité.  
  
"Pourquoi venir m'en parler à moi? C'était Delawey lui-même qui s'occupait de la petite Ambruster. Il acceptera peut-être de vous la confier, mais c'est avec lui que vous devez en discuter."  
  
Jarod abandonna sa posture nonchalante, appuyé d'une épaule au chambranle; il entra tout à fait dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
"En réalité, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je pense qu'elle serait capable de disputer les prochains championnats régionaux. Elle est aussi douée que sa sœur, vous savez?  
  
- De façon différente, néanmoins. Maxine avait l'escrime dans le sang. La petite est une technicienne, et de ce point de vue, elle était sans doute bien supérieure à sa sœur, mais Max avait vraiment..."  
  
Il s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
"Le feu sacré? lui suggéra Jarod.  
  
- Oui, le feu sacré." Fuller se secoua pour se tirer de ses pensées. "Alors quel est le problème avec Emma?  
  
- Elle a arrêté l'entraînement depuis un moment. Elle est en bonne santé, mais pour une athlète de ce niveau, ça ne suffit pas. Elle aurait grand besoin de vos cocktails."  
  
Joe Fuller hocha la tête d'un air entendu et revint à son écran d'ordinateur.  
  
"Très bien, pas de problème. Je vais lui prescrire des analyses et on verra ce qui lui faut."  
  
Jarod se laissa tomber sur le siège en face du médecin. Celui-ci se redressa en commençant à manifester un certain agacement.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant. Vous voyez, elle a interrompu toute pratique sportive depuis trois mois et demi, et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se gaver de nourriture grasse et riche, alors autant dire les choses comme elles sont: elle est dans un état lamentable.  
  
- Eh bien, si Delawey vous confie son entraînement, il vous appartiendra de la remettre en forme. Je pense que vous dramatisez un peu la situation, Jarod. Je la vois ici presque tous les vendredis, elle n'a pas pris un gramme. Trois mois sans entraînement, ce n'est pas la mort.  
  
- Ca serait plus facile pour elle si vous lui donniez un petit coup de pouce."  
  
Fuller tressaillit. Il ramassa un crayon qui traînait devant lui et se mit à jouer avec, nerveusement.  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre?  
  
- Comme à sa sœur. Max avait le feu sacré, mais vous l'aidiez à l'entretenir. Avec un peu d'aide, Emma pourrait sans doute faire aussi bien qu'elle, ça serait dommage de l'en priver. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'être au courant."  
  
Fuller secouait la tête sans comprendre, buté.  
  
"Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir," dit-il.  
  
Le ton de Jarod changea, devint froid et cassant. Le soigneur se renfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir.  
  
"Bien sûr que si. Max prenait de l'EPO et vous étiez la seule personne à pouvoir la lui injecter assez discrètement pour qu'elle-même n'en soit pas consciente.  
  
- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui...  
  
- Aucune enquête n'a été ouverte parce que son taux de globules rouges restait en-deça du taux maximum autorisé, mais j'ai discuté avec le légiste qui a procédé à l'autopsie. Maxine Ambruster était dopée. Son hématocrite était trop élevée pour être naturelle. Tout comme la cause de sa mort n'a rien de naturelle. Un arrêt cardiaque à vingt-trois ans?"  
  
Il ouvrit la mince chemise qu'il avait apportée, feuilleta les documents et lança une photo de Max à l'issue d'une compétition, épuisée et heureuse, riant. Puis atterrit devant le médecin un autre cliché, celui pris juste après l'autopsie, à la morgue; le corps blafard de la jeune femme marqué par une cicatrice en Y, les chairs flasques, reposait sur la table en acier poli, les yeux grands ouverts, vitreux.  
  
"Un arrêt cardiaque à vingt-trois ans, répéta-t-il. Tout ça pour quoi, une hypothétique sélection pour les JO? Une sélection dont Maxine n'aurait pas voulu si elle avait su comment elle l'avait obtenue."  
  
Fuller fixait les deux photographies, figé, blême.  
  
"Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux, que Maxine n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.  
  
- Elle? demanda Jarod.  
  
- Kali." Le médecin eut un ricanement. "Vous n'aviez pas compris ça, hein? Kali a commencé à la doper en 93, juste après les championnats nationaux. Elle voulait l'envoyer aux JO d'Atlanta. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque, mais il faut être lucide: Max était sa chance de faire une belle carrière.  
  
- Elle prenait un risque? Non, c'est à Max qu'elle a fait courir tous les risques."  
  
Fuller haussa les épaules.  
  
"Je ne voulais pas le faire, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Mais Kali savait que vous aviez eu des ennuis en Europe et elle a menacé de vous faire renvoyer.  
  
- Comment êtes-vous au courant? demanda-t-il, puis il ajouta: Aucune importance, au fond. Elle m'a dit que si je refusais, c'était la porte et qu'elle raconterait ce qu'elle savait, bien sûr. Beaucoup de gens dans le milieu sportif ont recours au dopage, mais ils n'aiment pas tellement ceux qui se sont fait coincer." Il regarda les deux clichés. "Elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Max avait plus de talent dans son petit doigt que Kali dans toute sa personne.  
  
- Vous seriez prêt à témoigner contre elle?"  
  
- Si vous voulez. Mais ce sera ma parole contre la sienne, et j'ai déjà eu ce genre d'ennuis alors ma parole ne vaudra pas grand chose." Le médecin hésita un instant, les yeux rivés sur les photos. Maxine Ambruster lui souriait, et Maxine Ambruster était morte. "J'ai mieux à vous offrir: j'ai enregistré certaines de mes conversations avec Kali."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Broots enfonça plusieurs fois la touche d'annulation du distributeur, mais rien ne se produisit. La machine ne lui rendit pas son dollar et ne fit pas davantage descendre son paquet de chips. Un comble! songea-t-il. Le prix des chips avait augmenté et en plus, cet engin ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Il appuya sur les boutons de commande sans parvenir au moindre résultat. C'était humiliant. Il était plusieurs fois ingénieur, et il ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner un stupide distributeur. C'était vraiment humiliant. Son travail au Centre, cela dit, se résumait parfois à une longue et douloureuse humiliation: être le souffre-douleur de tout un tas de personnes en général, et de Mlle Parker en particulier.  
  
"Puisque vous avez quitté votre bureau, j'en déduis que vous avez les renseignements que je voulais sur Alexander." La voix de Parker était proche de lui, bien trop proche.  
  
Il sursauta et se demanda si le simple fait de penser à la jeune femme, à l'instar d'une invocation, pouvait suffire à la faire apparaître. Il pivota jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle et s'efforça de trouver les mots pour lui apprendre qu'il n'avait pas le moindre indice.  
  
"Je fais seulement une pause, finit-il par bafouiller. Mais je pense avoir une réponse d'ici environ une heure.  
  
- Débrouillez-vous pour trouver, Broots: je veux savoir qui est ce type."  
  
Elle leva le bras et, l'espace d'une seconde, Broots crut qu'elle allait le frapper. Son poing s'abattit sur le distributeur, et la machine cliqueta, la pièce d'un dollar retomba, suivie dans le bac par plusieurs paquets de chips.  
  
"Ca vous fera un os à ronger," commenta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Elle partit à la recherche de Sydney tout en remâchant ses inquiétudes. Elle était arrivée au Centre une heure plus tôt pour découvrir un énorme bouquet de roses blanches dans son bureau, accompagné d'une carte portant seulement la signature élégante d'Alexander. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Brigitte, avait-elle raisonné, et son seul but était de la déstabiliser. La nettoyeuse devait préparer quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit sur son dos.  
  
"Chère Mlle Parker..."  
  
Le bimbo la rattrapa sur le seuil du labo de simulation, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer, le tout accompli avec une galanterie d'autant plus exquise qu'elle paraissait parfaitement naturelle.  
  
"Comment se fait-il que je tombe sur vous où que j'aille? lança-t-elle.  
  
- Je vous cherchais, simplement. J'ai constaté avec regret que vous aviez refusé mes fleurs. Peut-être n'aimez-vous pas les roses blanches. J'ai hésité entre celles-ci et des orchidées, ce qui vous aurait mieux convenu, il est vrai."  
  
Sydney observait une paire de jumeaux qui jouaient aux échecs, à l'abri d'un panneau vitré; et il jouait contre lui-même, avançant successivement les blancs et les noirs. Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir à quel genre d'expérience complètement absurde il se livrait.  
  
"Je ne veux pas de roses, je ne veux pas d'orchidées et, plus important que tout, je ne veux plus vous trouver sur mon chemin."  
  
M. Alexander quitta le laboratoire à contrecœur.  
  
"Les roses, observa Sydney sans lever les yeux de son échiquier, sont réputées pour être les plus belles des fleurs, mais elles ont des épines. Quant aux orchidées, elles sont splendides et envoûtantes, mais elles inspirent souvent un sentiment de crainte."  
  
Parker le foudroya du regard.  
  
"Vous êtes une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, Parker, et redoutablement intelligente de surcroît. Ne pensez-vous pas que l'intérêt que M. Alexander vous porte pourrait être personnel et des plus sincères? Je sais que Michael Patrick travaillait pour Raines, ajouta-t-il gentiment, mais il n'est..."  
  
Il fut contraint de s'interrompre. Parker venait de se pencher sur son bureau, et sur son échiquier sans prêter grand soin aux rois, reines, et autres fous. Dans son mouvement, elle expédia au sol noirs et blancs qui roulèrent sous la table et le fauteuil. Deux heures de travail gâchées, songea-t-il sans trop de regret. Il recommencerait.  
  
Parker approcha son visage du sien, si près que leurs nez se touchèrent presque.  
  
"Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous pouvez faire de vos opinions, Syd?" siffla-t-elle.  
  
Il en avait une assez bonne idée à présent, oui.  
  



	8. Chapitre 8

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 8  
  
  
Mlle Parker revenait de la salle de contrôle lorsque, au tournant d'un couloir, une main lui crocheta l'épaule et la tira en arrière avec une force peu commune. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, adopta une posture de combat, et se trouva face à face avec Angelo. L'homme-éponge créé par Raines lui souriait de son air niais et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais il la tenait fermement et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, ne vit personne, et posa sa main sur le poignet de la créature - il lui était difficile de songer à lui comme à un être humain, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.  
  
"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces petits jeux," dit-elle.  
  
Elle s'efforça de lui faire lâcher prise; autant essayer de faire bouger une montagne. De sa main libre, il souleva la grille bouchant un conduit d'aération puis il imprima un mouvement à l'épaule de Parker pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait monter dans le tube.  
  
"Quel crétin! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Lâche-moi tout de suite, Angelo."  
  
Voyant qu'elle refusait de s'exécuter, ou de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, il la souleva comme un paquet de linge sale, la déposa dans le conduit, se hissa derrière elle et referma la grille. Elle se retourna tant bien que mal, à quatre pattes, manqua de se cogner la tête et évalua la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas ressortir du canal: la créature de Raines lui bloquait le passage; elle allait être obligée d'avancer en rampant là-dedans, et en espérant pouvoir sortir à la prochaine intersection.  
  
Angelo l'attrapa par la cheville et la poussa en avant.  
  
"Ca va, j'ai compris."  
  
Elle se mit à avancer; elle entendait Angelo respirer bruyamment derrière elle. Il la heurtait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, bien plus habitué qu'elle à se déplacer dans les canalisations et gêné par sa lenteur.  
  
Depuis que Sydney lui avait expliqué qui était, ou plus exactement ce qu'était Angelo, elle avait tâché de se convaincre que le psychiatre, et Raines qui était responsable de l'homme-éponge, se berçaient d'illusions. Sydney affirmait que la créature était capable de ressentir les émotions d'autrui, simplement à leur contact direct ou indirect. Elle aurait aimé être capable de considérer qu'il ne s'agissait que de foutaises, malheureusement, elle savait qu'Angelo était effectivement capable d'éprouver la même chose qu'elle. Et, pour l'instant il n'était pas à la fête. Elle était en proie à un mélange d'exaspération, d'inquiétude, de questionnement, elle était dans un état de stress épouvantable - elle marqua une halte pour masser son estomac douloureux - et...  
  
A un mètre derrière elle, Angelo s'arrêta et se massa l'estomac en la regardant d'un air désolé.  
  
Angelo était sans doute le projet le plus effrayant de Raines. Elle traitait parfois Sydney de docteur Frankenstein, mais elle ne voyait pas trop de quelle façon elle aurait pu qualifier Raines. Il lui évoquait une créature sortie tout droit des ténèbres. Il avait détruit, littéralement détruit, Angelo en le coupant du monde extérieur. L'homme-éponge n'était pas capable de communiquer normalement, il n'avait pas de personnalité propre, intégrant celle d'autrui, les seuls sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir étaient ceux des gens qui l'entouraient.  
  
Sans prévenir, Angelo la poussa en avant. Le conduit présentait un dénivelé de trois mètres et elle le dévala comme un toboggan, en essayant de se retenir aux parois. Elle atterrit au niveau souterrain moins six et, la seconde suivante, l'homme-éponge lui dégringola dessus.  
  
Elle se dégagea vivement, l'insulte au bord des lèvres. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il posa l'index en travers de sa bouche pour l'inviter au silence et désigna la pièce de l'autre côté de la grille.  
  
Brigitte et son bimbo. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bureau, la blonde au téléphone, son assistant amateur de bouquets de fleurs debout derrière elle, attendant les ordres. La nettoyeuse écouta sans bouger un muscle ce que son correspondant lui disait, puis elle raccrocha et se leva.  
  
"Jarod est à San Francisco. Académie d'escrime Delawey. Prenez votre matériel et rejoignez-moi sur la piste. On décolle dans quarante-cinq minutes."  
  
Le bimbo hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans le moindre commentaire. Parker vit la nettoyeuse déballer soigneusement une sucette rouge et la glisser contre sa joue. Après avoir vérifié sa montre, elle décida qu'elle avait un peu de temps devant elle et elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, posa les pieds sur le bureau avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
Elle avait repéré Jarod. Avant elle. Parker sentit la colère enfler en elle, lui serrer l'estomac et la gorge et, presque sans qu'elle le veuille, sa main bougea, glissa à la recherche de son arme.  
  
Elle se retrouva soudain plaquée contre la paroi, et Angelo passa la main sous sa veste, la ramena armée du 9 mm. Il pointa le revolver sur elle.  
  
"Colère, chuchota-t-il. Déception. Jalousie.  
  
- Rends-moi ça," ordonna-t-elle tout bas.  
  
Le cran de sécurité était en place et le cobaye de Raines ne semblait pas désireux de le retirer. Ses lèvres tremblantes se relevèrent sur ses dents en un rictus déplaisant et il tourna le canon du 9 mm en direction du bureau, le dirigeant sur Brigitte.  
  
"Injustice. Sauvagerie, articula-t-il, poursuivant sa litanie.  
  
- Donne-moi ça, Angelo, répéta-t-elle. C'est à moi."  
  
Elle tendit la main, calmement. En ricanant dans sa barbe, il y déposa l'automatique.  
  
Quand elle se retourna vers le bureau, Brigitte avait disparu. Elle remit l'arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et sortit son téléphone cellulaire.  
  
"Sydney, cracha-t-elle, je veux qu'on décolle dans vingt minutes."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Sydney l'attendait sur la passerelle du jet, l'air inhabituellement inquiet.  
  
"Où allons-nous?  
  
- San Francisco." Elle baissa machinalement la tête pour passer le sas. "J'espère que le commandant a fait le plein.  
  
- J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires, lui assura-t-il.  
  
- Parfait." Elle se tourna vers le steward qui était en train de refermer la porte derrière elle. "On décolle tout de suite.  
  
- Bien, mademoiselle."  
  
Elle s'installa dans le siège le plus proche et boucla sa ceinture. Sydney s'assit près d'elle. Le psychiatre avait eu la présence d'esprit d'ordonner à Sam de venir, aussi son balayeur était-il déjà enchaîné à son fauteuil. Tout était prêt et pourtant, le pilote ne semblait pas pressé de décoller. Elle commença à se lever pour aller lui demander s'il avait bien compris les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
"Le dernier passager n'a pas encore rejoint son fauteuil, mademoiselle," lui expliqua le steward.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Sydney "Quel dernier passager?" au moment où Broots sortait des toilettes, pâle et défait. "C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle, quel besoin aviez-vous d'emmener cet idiot?  
  
- Broots a découvert des renseignements sur M. Alexander. Il était nécessaire que vous soyez en leur possession, et j'ai pensé qu'il était plus prudent qu'il vous briefe de vive voix," expliqua Sydney. Il avait perdu un peu de sa sempiternelle impassibilité et elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner, bien qu'elle ne l'eut montré pour rien au monde.  
  
L'informaticien s'assit en face d'elle et attacha sa ceinture. De grosses gouttes de sueur jaillissaient sur son front, et sur la partie de son crâne que les cheveux avaient déserté. Agréable spectacle, songea-t-elle, à contempler pendant le voyage.  
  
"Vous avez un scoop sur le bimbo boy?"  
  
Elle sortit son étui et alluma une cigarette juste au moment où le panneau d'interdiction de fumer se mettait à clignoter. Le steward ouvrit la bouche, y réfléchit à deux fois et se ravisa.  
  
"Ce type est un nettoyeur." Broots chuchotait, comme si Alexander se trouvait près de lui et pouvait l'entendre.  
  
"Il travaille à la Décontamination? demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture en faisant claquer le couvercle de son briquet.  
  
"Non, murmura l'informaticien, un nettoyeur, un tueur à gages. Et il travaille en free-lance."  
  
Parker suspendit son geste, son briquet encore à la main, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, réalisant enfin ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer son assistant.  
  
"Il n'est pas rattaché au Centre?  
  
- M. Alexander travaille pour Brigitte. Directement." Sydney avait retrouvé l'essentiel de son équanimité et, tel qu'elle le connaissait, devait se reprocher d'y avoir manqué même un bref instant.  
  
"Injustice. Sauvagerie," murmura-t-elle.  
  
L'avion accéléra, arriva en bout de piste et quitta le tarmac. Elle regarda le paysage défiler à toute allure.  
  
"Pardon? lui demanda Sydney.  
  
- C'est ce qu'Angelo a dit dans le conduit d'aération, et j'ai pensé qu'il parlait de moi. Mais il parlait de Brigitte. Injustice et sauvagerie était ce qui émanait d'elle."  
  
L'avion achevait de prendre de l'altitude, le steward avait disparu dans l'office et Sam était plongé dans son roman policier. Parker, Sydney et Broots se regardèrent. Parker serra les poings, et la bague qu'elle portait à l'index lui meurtrit la paume de la main. Si Brigitte mettait son plan à exécution, Angelo aurait une nouvelle occasion de ressentir de la sauvagerie, et avec une violence que la nettoyeuse elle-même était loin de pouvoir imaginer.  
  
"Elle veut faire abattre Jarod." Elle eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix, désincarnée, sépulcrale.  
  
"Et si elle a engagé un nettoyeur extérieur au Centre..., poursuivit Sydney.  
  
- ... c'est que la Tour ne veut pas être impliquée, ou n'est peut-être pas même au courant," acheva-t-elle.  
  



	9. Chapitre 9

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 9  
  
  
Appuyée sur l'épaule de Jarod, Kali boitilla jusqu'à la salle de soins. Elle laissa le nouveau moniteur et Emma Ambruster fermer la porte derrière eux et elle alla en grommelant jusqu'à la réserve de la pharmacie fouiller dans les produits à la recherche d'un antalgique.  
  
"Je peux vous aider? lui demanda la petite Ambruster avec sollicitude.  
  
- Je te remercie, mais tu en as assez fait comme ça, grommela-t-elle. La prochaine fois, évite de pousser ton avantage jusqu'à me faire tomber, si tu veux bien.  
  
- Désolée. Je n'avais pas combattu depuis un bon moment. Je crois que j'ai oublié la différence entre un simple entraînement et un véritable combat."  
  
Kali trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et elle prit appui sur le bord d'une table pour se redresser. Au même moment, elle perçut une vague odeur d'éther, puis une compresse fut appliquée contre son visage et elle s'affaissa doucement sur elle-même.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Elle était allongée sur la table de massage, les poignets et les chevilles maintenus par des sangles de cuir. Démunie et sans défense. Il savait d'expérience qu'au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue et qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre tout à fait conscience. Ceci fait, elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, l'esprit embrumé.  
  
"Jarod?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
Et elle n'était pas encore assez remise pour sentir l'aguille enfoncée à la pliure de son bras gauche.  
  
Il se pencha sur elle en prenant appui sur le bord de la table de massage.  
  
"Comment vous sentez-vous, Kali? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Vous vous êtes cognée la tête en vous redressant.  
  
- Je ne me souviens pas de... Il y avait une odeur bizarre...  
  
- Une odeur bizarre? répéta-t-il. Vous êtes sûre?"  
  
Il se mit à marcher lentement autour de la table, obligeant Kali à tourner la tête pour le suivre du regard.  
  
"Comme de l'éther.  
  
- Vous avez peut-être raison," concéda-t-il.  
  
De plus en plus perplexe, elle essaya de s'asseoir. Les sangles la maintinrent solidement sur la couchette. Elle remarqua alors l'aiguille au creux de son coude, et le tuyau qui la prolongeait et la reliait à une poche suspendue à une goutte-à-goutte.  
  
"Jarod, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-elle, une nuance d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.  
  
- De quoi voulez-vous parler?"  
  
Il continuait de tourner autour de la table, lentement, silencieusement.  
  
"Je suis ligotée! Enlevez-moi ces trucs, voyons!  
  
- Vous les enlever? Alors que je les ai installées spécialement pour vous attacher? Vous n'y pensez pas.  
  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Vous perdez les pédales, Jarod!"  
  
Il s'immobilisa soudain et plongea son regard dans celui de Kali.  
  
"Maxine Ambruster non plus n'a rien dû comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était en bonne santé, une athlète de haut niveau, qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle n'en a pas moins fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ca va vous aider à comprendre ce qu'elle a pu éprouver," expliqua-t-il en désignant la perfusion.  
  
Kali tira sur les sangles qui lui maintenaient les poignets.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans cette poche? cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.  
  
- A votre avis? C'est du cardiobenzine. Savez-vous quel est son effet? Moi oui, je l'ai testé. Il ralentit le rythme cardiaque. Au-delà d'une certaine dose, le cœur arrête tout simplement de battre. Mais au moins savez-vous ce qui vous attend: ce n'était pas le cas de Max.  
  
- Je ne lui ai rien fait... Jarod, je vous en prie!" Elle agita de nouveau les sangles, se blessant les poignets au contact du cuir.  
  
"Avoir recours au dopage n'est pas reluisant, mais l'imposer à une jeune femme qui était manifestement opposée à une telle pratique... Vous l'avez mise sous erythropoïétine sans la surveillance nécessaire, vous avez joué à la roulette russe avec elle. Je suis certain qu'un bon procureur aurait pu obtenir une condamnation pour homicide volontaire, mais..." Il donna une pichenette sur le tuyau de la perfusion. "... ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, arrêtez ce goutte-à-goutte! C'est cet imbécile de Fuller, il n'a même pas été fichu de doser correctement les injections.  
  
- Le docteur Fuller agissait sous la contrainte, vous l'aviez menacé." Kali se tordait sur la table de massage, essayant de se libérer de ses liens. "Quelqu'un m'a dit que Max avait un ego de la taille de l'Empire State Building, mais ce n'est rien comparé à votre ambition! Vous avez joué la vie d'une jeune femme pour faire carrière."  
  
Elle se cabra et appela au secours, les poings serrés.  
  
"Ne vous fatiguez pas à hurler, Kali: personne ne viendra vous aider. Personne n'est venu aider Maxine.  
  
- Je vous en prie, arrêtez ce truc, supplia-t-elle. C'est vrai, j'ai menacé Fuller pour qu'il lui fasse les injections, mais je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça. Bon Dieu, Max était sans doute ma seule chance de sortir du lot, vous croyez que je l'aurais mise en danger sciemment?  
  
- Votre seule chance de sortir du lot, répéta Jarod sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. C'était bien tout ce qu'elle était à vos yeux, en effet. Vous n'avez pas imaginé un instant qu'elle était un être humain, avec une famille et des amis, des gens qui l'aimaient. Elle n'était que votre chance de sortir du lot." Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index. "Vous devriez avoir le temps de vous demander si des gens vont vous regretter, avant que ce produit achève de se déverser dans vos veines."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Emma attendait à l'extérieur de la salle de soins, et les hurlements de Kali la heurtèrent de plein fouet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brièvement pour céder le passage à Jarod. Il referma le battant sans paraître s'inquiéter des cris de l'instructrice.  
  
"Vous ne lui avez pas dit qu'il s'agissait seulement de sérum physiologique? demanda Emma avec un plaisir tempéré d'inquiétude.  
  
- Elle ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte par elle-même."  
  
Emma tendit l'oreille, écoutant les vociférations et les suppliques de Kali. Jarod se tenait devant la porte, détendu et souriant, et il salua un de ses élèves comme si tout était parfaitement normal.  
  
"Merci, lui dit Emma. Vous savez, au moment de la mort de Max, certains journalistes ont parlé de dopage à mots couverts, mais aucun de nous n'a pas pensé un seul instant que ce pouvait être vrai.  
  
- Ce n'était pas vrai," répondit-il doucement. Autour d'eux, les instructeurs poursuivaient leurs leçons sans s'occuper des appels sortant de la salle de soins. "Avec quel maître d'armes allez-vous reprendre l'entraînement?  
  
- Vous ne doutez pas un instant que je vais recommencer. Vous ne doutez de rien, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Tu ne doutes de rien - quel contrôle, lui avait dit une fois Parker. Sur un ton bien différent.  
  
"Est-ce qu'elle continue? cette femme à qui je ressemble?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?  
  
- Mlle Parker."  
  
Elle étudia la salle autour d'elle, le bruit familier du cliquetis des lames, les instructions, les réclamations, les protestations.  
  
"Je ne crois pas que je pourrai m'en tenir à l'écart très longtemps de toute façon," conclut-elle.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Brigitte se tenait sur le balcon en terrasse de l'appartement situé en face de l'académie Delawey, de l'autre côté de la rue. Armée d'une paire de petites jumelles, elle voyait, comme s'il se trouvait à un mètre d'elle, Jarod discutant avec une jeune fille (qui ressemblait à Parker, remarqua la nettoyeuse avec intérêt). La grande baie vitrée qui laissait la lumière entrer à flot dans la salle d'armes ne garantissait guère d'intimité aux combattants.  
  
Alexander était allongé sur le sol humide, dissimulé derrière de gros bacs de plantes vertes, son fusil à lunette pointé sur Jarod, attendant le moment propice et l'ordre de son employeuse.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Mlle Parker ne s'abaissa pas à faire sauter la serrure, elle utilisa la clef pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Cinq minutes plus tôt, elle avait vu la nettoyeuse entrer en compagnie de M. Alexander dans l'immeuble qui se dressait en face de l'académie Delawey. Elle leur avait laissé un peu d'avance et, non sans avoir ordonné à Sydney de l'attendre dans la voiture quoi qu'il se passe, elle les avait suivis.  
  
Il s'agissait d'un immeuble d'habitation, avec des familles bien gentilles, et elle avait croisé une petite vieille dans le hall astiqué, qui lui avait demandé si elle venait pour visiter un des appartements que l'agence avait mis en location. Elle lui avait répondu que non, malheureusement, avec cette gentillesse dont elle était parfois capable et qui terrifiait Broots plus sûrement que n'importe quelle explosion de mauvaise humeur. Broots n'avait rien à craindre pour l'instant, elle était entièrement et exclusivement tendue vers son but - empêcher la nettoyeuse de mettre son plan à exécution - et dans pareille situation, elle ne se permettait aucun excès. La petite vieille n'était pour rien dans le conflit qui l'opposait, d'une part à d'Artagnan, d'autre part à la sorcière à la sucette, Parker n'avait donc aucune raison de se montrer agressive.  
  
Un courant d'air froid balayait tout l'appartement. Dos au mur, son revolver pointé devant elle, elle explora le logement, et découvrit Brigitte et son bimbo sur la terrasse du salon, elle debout, collée à ses jumelles, lui écrasé sur le sol dallé.  
  
"Attendez qu'il s'éloigne de la fille, commanda Brigitte à mi-voix. Inutile de faire plus de dégâts que nécessaire."  
  
Parker traversa le salon en marchant sur le tapis pour amortir le bruit de ses pas. A moins d'un mètre derrière Brigitte, elle releva son automatique et colla le canon sur la nuque de la nettoyeuse. La blonde sentit l'acier froid contre son crâne et se figea.  
  
"Il le tue, je vous tue," énonça Parker. C'était une simple évidence, non une menace.  
  
Le tueur à gages exécuta un seul geste: il écarta les mains du fusil à lunette posé sur un affût et les plaça bien en vue.  
  
"Brigitte?" demanda-t-il sans se retourner pour ne pas provoquer Parker. Il avait reçu la moitié de son cachet, la seconde moitié l'attendait dans un coffre dont la nettoyeuse conservait la clef sur elle. Il ne doutait pas vraiment que Parker fût capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais son employeuse pouvait tenir moins à sa propre vie qu'à la réalisation de la tâche dont elle l'avait chargé. Certaines personnes étaient... excessives, prêtes à même se sacrifier pour obtenir satisfaction.  
  
"Parker, du calme, c'est moi."  
  
La voix de Sydney, provenant de l'entrée, lui hérissa de petits cheveux sur la nuque, un mélange de tension et d'exaspération.  
  
"Je vous avais dit d'attendre avec Broots.  
  
- Vous avez du mal à discipliner vos troupes, cocotte," releva Brigitte. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, les jumelles toujours devant les yeux, exactement dans la position où Parker l'avait immobilisée.  
  
"Bouclez-la. Sydney, prenez-lui ses jumelles et son flingue."  
  
Le psychiatre était armé, et son arme était braquée sur Alexander. L'espace d'un instant, Parker crut qu'il allait tirer sans même essayer de comprendre la situation. Le réducteur de tête devenait nerveux lorsque l'on s'attaquait directement à Jarod, Raines en avait fait les frais.  
  
"Il est inutile de me menacer, docteur, dit le bimbo avec sérénité. Elle ne me paye pas pour la protéger."  
  
Sydney délesta la nettoyeuse de ses jumelles, glissa la main sous sa veste, à la recherche de l'arme rangée dans l'étui, et la rangea dans la poche de son manteau.  
  
"Son holster de cheville," ordonna Parker, excédée. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on travaillait avec des amateurs, songea-t-elle.  
  
Elle sentit la blonde se tendre, prête à frapper Sydney lorsqu'il se pencherait. Parker retira le cran de sécurité de son automatique.  
  
"Si votre cervelle éclatait ici, il faudrait refaire toute la terrasse."  
  
La nettoyeuse portait un petit revolver à la cheville gauche, rien de comparable à son matériel habituel. Sydney se redressa et s'écarta, conservant son arme et la miniature de Brigitte à la main.  
  
"Monsieur Alexander, lança Parker, ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus trouver sur mon chemin?" Il esquissa un geste d'impuissance. "Il est temps que vous nous laissiez entre amis," ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Le tueur à gages jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue. Derrière l'immense baie vitrée, Jarod continuait de discuter avec une fille brune, inconscient de la partie qui se jouait tout près de lui.  
  
"C'est extrêmement embarrassant, chère mademoiselle, dit-il enfin. Cette dame m'a payé une jolie somme pour exécuter le travail."  
  
Parker sourit largement.  
  
"Oui, mais moi, je vous laisse en vie."  
  
Le bimbo n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois: il se redressa sans hâte, conservant avec prudence les mains levées au-dessus de la tête pour bien montrer à Parker qu'il ne nourrissait aucune intention hostile à son égard. Il passa entre elle et le psychiatre en abandonnant son fusil à lunette là, et en laissant son employeuse aux prises avec son adversaire.  
  
Sydney se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, s'assura qu'Alexander montait dans sa voiture et s'en allait.  
  
"C'est le problème avec les extras, Bridget, remarqua Parker sur le ton de la conversation de salon. Aucune loyauté." Elle bougea de façon à se placer face à Brigitte. La nettoyeuse arborait une expression impassible, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Parker leva son automatique, le plaçant tout près du visage de la blonde, et elle tira. La balle alla s'écraser à l'intérieur, dans un mur du salon.  
  
Puis elle rangea le 9 mm dans la ceinture de son pantalon et quitta l'appartement.  
  
Brigitte se boucha l'oreille avec la main. Cette garce, songea-t-elle avec rage, lui avait sans doute percé le tympan. Ses oreilles tintaient et elle dut se faire violence pour rester debout, refusant de s'écrouler sous le regard du psychiatre; il aurait été capable de lui venir en aide.  
  
"Il y a une chose à savoir à propos de Parker et de Jarod," lui dit Sydney. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait prévenu Parker de son arrivée. La nettoyeuse se tourna vers lui et le toisa. "Tous les coups sont permis, à condition qu'ils les portent eux-mêmes. Aventurez-vous dans leur passe d'armes, et vous voyez ce que cela peut donner."  
  



	10. Chapitre 10

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 10  
  
  
Mlle Parker sortit de l'immeuble au moment où la Cadillac de la filiale de San Francisco freinait devant le perron dans un crissement de pneus, Sam derrière le volant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver l'homme de main et lui rappeler qu'il était supposé l'assister, pas l'écraser, mais le balayeur sut résumer la situation avec concision.  
  
"Jarod, mademoiselle," lâcha-t-il.  
  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps à faire le tour de la voiture pour monter côté passager; elle ouvrit la porte arrière et poussa vigoureusement Broots qui lui bouchait le passage. Sam redémarra alors qu'elle claquait la portière. L'informaticien se recroquevilla sur le siège.  
  
"Il vient juste de sortir de l'académie, expliqua Sam, il a tourné dans cette rue."  
  
Il s'engagea dans une ruelle en sens interdit sans se soucier des panneaux de signalisation.  
  
"Plus vite, Sam, jappa Parker. Tu ne conduis pas un trente tonnes!"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers California Street, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant la musique de Zorro, lorsqu'il aperçut la Cadillac noire qui fonçait dans sa direction. Il reconnut Sam derrière le volant, et personne à côté de lui, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Parker n'était pas loin. Il accéléra l'allure, se mit à courir, tourna dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre, déboucha sur une rue transversale, la Cadillac gagnant du terrain à chaque instant. La vitre arrière gauche s'abaissa, constata-t-il en jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, et la main de Parker, la main armée de Parker, sortit, bientôt suivie par la tête et le buste de la jeune femme. Profitant de ce que la rue était déserte, elle fit feu, le manqua de peu et la balle se logea dans un container à ordures.  
  
Juste à l'angle de California et de Franklin Street, une jeep grise pila net devant lui et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur. Il risqua un regard, s'attendant presque à découvrir Sydney ou, dans un tout autre ordre d'idée, Brigitte.  
  
"Montez," lui ordonna Emma Ambruster. Elle était d'un calme olympien, elle semblait se livrer régulièrement au périlleux exercice consistant à venir en aide à un fuyard. A regret, il sauta sur le siège, bien décidé à sortir du 4x4 le plus rapidement possible.  
  
La jeune fille démarra, son arrêt n'ayant pas duré plus de deux secondes, et s'engagea dans la circulation de Franklin Street, louvoyant entre les véhicules.  
  
"Des ennuis?" lui demanda-t-elle. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, les yeux fixés sur la route.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en mêler, dit-il en surveillant la Cadillac dans le rétroviseur. Ces gens sont dangereux.  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai constaté: elle vous tirait dessus. Je croyais que c'était une fleurettiste?  
  
- Mlle Parker possède de multiples talents. Je dois descendre, Emma, je ne veux pas vous faire courir un tel risque."  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, concentrée sur la conduite. Franklin Street était encombrée, ce qui la ralentissait, mais ne constituait pas un mauvais choix: Parker avait dû renoncer à tirer - trop de voitures et de piétons. La Cadillac, cependant, s'approcha suffisamment pour heurter le pare-chocs du 4x4. Elle ne lui fit pas grand mal.  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, commenta Emma avec flegme, mais elle a l'air remonté."  
  
Elle déboîta sans prévenir, contraignit une petite voiture européenne à se ranger pour changer de file, se fit insulter par cinq ou six conducteurs et accéléra pour passer au feu orange.  
  
"Où avez-vous appris à conduire comme ça? lui demanda Jarod.  
  
- Les rues de San Francisco, bien sûr. Et un peu de Starsky et Hutch. Vous ne connaissez donc rien aux vieilles séries policières?"  
  
Elle remonta Franklin Street à vive allure, tourna sur Market Street et fonça en direction de South of Market. Elle tourna plusieurs fois et, soudain, la Cadillac ne fut plus derrière eux, semée dans le dédale de clubs, restaurants et boutiques. Elle arrêta la jeep à l'abri d'un camion de livraison dont trois hommes en tee-shirt étaient en train décharger le contenu.  
  
"Merci, lui dit-il simplement. Soyez sûre que Parker va vous retrouver et vous questionner."  
  
Elle eut un mince sourire, un peu triste et un peu sarcastique.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? Je ne sais rien."  
  
Elle n'avait pas coupé le contact, simplement mis au point mort, et elle lâcha le volant. Ses mains tremblaient.  
  
"En réalité, dit-elle, presque surprise, je crois que je viens d'avoir la plus belle peur de ma vie. C'est la première fois que je fais un gymkhana en pleine ville. J'ai dû me faire repérer par une demi-douzaine de voitures de flics, et si mes parents apprennent ça, je peux dire adieu à la jeep pendant trois mois." Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se tourna vers Jarod et enchaîna, en dépit de toute logique: "Je lui ressemble toujours?  
  
- Faites attention à vous, Emma," se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Parker tourna dans SOMA pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'accepter l'évidence: Jarod lui avait filé entre les doigts et, pour ne rien arranger, la jeep grise semblait s'être volatilisée. Elle se souvint que Sydney était resté devant l'académie Delawey et elle ordonna à Sam d'y retourner pour le récupérer.  
  
Sydney attendait sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Parker sortit de la Cadillac avant même que celle-ci eût véritablement stoppé.  
  
"Où est Brigitte?  
  
- Notre amie de la Décontamination ne semblait pas désireuse de s'attarder dans les parages. Elle..."  
  
Il s'interrompit. Parker venait de pivoter sur elle-même, le regard fixé sur une jeep grise qui remontait la rue. La grosse voiture métallisée se gara derrière la Cadillac et, avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, Parker sortit son revolver et s'élança vers le 4x4. Brandissant le 9 mm, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
  
"Descendez de là!" ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Sydney lança un coup d'œil à travers le pare-brise et se précipita à l'aide de la jeune conductrice.  
  
"Parker, doucement! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
  
- Cette enfant nous a promenés dans la moitié de la ville et a permis à votre petit monstre de nous échapper une fois encore," siffla la jeune femme.  
  
Elle ne put réprimer un haut-le-corps lorsque la fille sortit calmement du véhicule.  
  
Elle portait un jean et un chandail trois fois trop grand ouvert sur un tee-shirt ajusté, elle était coiffée différemment, les cheveux plus longs, maquillée plus légèrement qu'elle, mais elle lui ressemblait. De façon saisissante. Jusque dans l'expression du visage, des yeux bleus, de la bouche dont les coins se relevaient en une esquisse de sourire amusé. Parker coula un regard en coin vers le psychiatre et constata que la similitude ne lui échappait pas.  
  
"Eh bien, murmura-t-il d'un air narquois. Eh bien." Il se déplaça de façon à dissimuler Parker aux regards des passants. "Vous devriez ranger ça, lui dit-il en désignant l'automatique. Vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver au poste, n'est-ce pas."  
  
Le 9 mm disparut sous la veste de tailleur.  
  
"Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda Parker à l'espèce de clone qui la considérait le plus sereinement du monde.  
  
- Mlle Ambruster. Vous devez être Mlle Parker. Il paraît que nous nous ressemblons."  
  
La morveuse la regardait bien en face, sans ciller, et Parker qui avait l'habitude d'en imposer aux gens, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de chance ces jours-ci, se fendit d'un sourire.  
  
"Vous avez aidé Jarod à s'enfuir. Pourquoi?  
  
- Il s'enfuyait?" demanda-t-elle avec une innocence telle qu'il était impossible qu'elle fût sincère.  
  
Sam gardait la Cadillac, et s'assurait accessoirement que personne ne s'intéressait outre mesure à eux. Mais Broots s'approcha de sa démarche de souris apeurée, sans que Parker fût capable de dire pour qui il avait peur. Pour lui, pour la fille, pour une autre raison.  
  
"Que faisait-il ici?"  
  
Emma sortit un cahier rouge de la poche de son chandail.  
  
"Il a oublié ça dans la jeep. Enfin, quand je dis oublier... j'ai pas l'impression que c'est le genre de personne à oublier des trucs derrière lui, si?"  
  
Constatant que Parker s'absorbait dans la lecture du cahier, Sydney attrapa Broots par le coude et le ramena vers la Cadillac.  
  
Emma attendit que la jeune femme ait terminé de parcourir les articles collés dans le cahier. Ses doigts aux ongles vernis de noir tremblaient légèrement en tournant les pages.  
  
"C'était votre sœur? dit-elle enfin, d'une voix curieusement adoucie.  
  
- Maxine. Son entraîneur la dopait."  
  
Et d'Artagnan avait confondu l'entraîneur félon, conclut Parker. Toujours chevaleresque.  
  
"Jarod m'a dit que... que Max vous ressemblait quand vous étiez enfant, et que je ressemblais à ce que vous étiez devenue."  
  
Parker baissa les yeux, étudia les photographies de Maxine Ambruster. Jarod avait meilleure mémoire qu'elle, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour eut une telle expression. Non. La jeune femme lui rappelait plutôt sa mère; Catherine Parker avait eu la même douceur et la même détermination dans le regard, et c'était exactement ce qui l'avait tuée. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle avala plusieurs fois sa salive pour la faire disparaître.  
  
"Croyez-moi, ça n'avait rien d'un compliment."  
  
Le sourire de la mioche s'élargit, et elle considéra Parker d'un air pensif.  
  
"N'en soyez pas aussi sûre."  



	11. Chapitre 11

PASSE D'ARMES  
  
  
Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.  
  
L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.  
  
Bonne lecture :-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 11  
  
  
Sam fit un pas vers le milieu du couloir lorsque Parker émergea de l'ascenseur en compagnie de Sydney, de façon à se trouver sur son chemin sans lui bloquer le passage. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui présenta simultanément une corbeille de fleurs et une boîte adressée à Mlle Parker - Le Centre - Blue Cove, Delaware.  
  
"Ca vient d'arriver, mademoiselle."  
  
Elle sentait le regard railleur et pénétrant de Sydney peser sur sa nuque.  
  
Les fleurs étaient des orchidées. Les dents serrées, elle chercha la petite enveloppe qui accompagnait immanquablement de tels bouquets, la trouva accrochée à une délicate tige et la décacheta. "La Fourchette d'or, ce soir vingt heures? M. Alexander", lut-elle. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus qui aurait difficilement pu passer pour un sourire et elle tendit la carte à Sam sans un mot.  
  
Puis elle prit la boîte et renvoya le balayeur. La boîte, elle, n'était pas expédiée par M. Alexander, elle en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Elle avait reconnu l'écriture à l'instant où Sam lui avait tendu le paquet.  
  
Elle attendit de se trouver à l'abri relatif du laboratoire de simulation, Sydney surveillant discrètement ses réactions, pour découper l'adhésif qui fermait la boîte, soulever le carton, écarter les billes de polystyrène servant de rembourrage. Jarod n'avait pas pris la peine de joindre de carte à son envoi, contrairement à Alexander, mais le cadeau en lui-même était assez explicite pour se passer de tout message ou précision.  
  
Un gant d'escrime reposait dans le paquet - elle l'enfila - exactement à sa taille. Elle leva la main à hauteur des yeux, fit jouer ses doigts. Très confortable.  
  
Elle n'en grinça pas moins des dents, exaspérée au plus haut point. Sydney ne disait rien, il était trop occupé à ne pas sourire pour dire quelque chose.  
  
"Connaissez-vous l'expression "jeter le gant"? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Vous avez sauvé la vie à Jarod," attaqua le psy, peu intéressé, une fois n'était pas coutume, par l'interprétation à donner au cadeau de son poulain.  
  
Elle enleva le gant, le fit sauter dans sa main. C'était un objet souple, luxueux, avec ses initiales, ou plus exactement les lettres M.P. pour Mlle Parker, brodées à l'intérieur. Ca avait dû coûter un max à d'Artagnan.  
  
"Uniquement parce qu'il détient des réponses que je veux obtenir. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Syd. Une fois que j'aurai ces réponses, la Tour pourra faire de lui ce qu'elle voudra."  
  
Elle tourna les talons et monta les marches métalliques qui menaient à la sortie du labo.  
  
"Où allez-vous? lui demanda le docteur Frankenstein. Nous devions étudier..."  
  
Elle ne le laissa pas terminer et leva le gant à hauteur de ses yeux. "Quelqu'un doit payer pour ça. Vous avez envie d'être cette personne?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle s'était inscrite à l'académie la plus proche du Centre afin de pouvoir continuer de pratiquer régulièrement, et il s'agissait d'une petite salle si bien que lorsqu'elle voulait un véritable combat, elle était obligée de pousser jusqu'à Dover, Newark ou même Wilmington. Mais pour aujourd'hui, le petit club de Blue Cove lui suffirait. Elle s'était mise en tenue dans les vestiaires élégants et démodés des dames et avait rejoint la piste, le gant grand luxe offert par Superboy coincé sous le coude.  
  
Son adversaire avait remplacé sans prévenir, avec seulement un petit salut du buste, le maître d'armes qui venait d'être appelé au téléphone. Et, avait-elle constaté dès la première reprise, elle avait gagné au change. Il était vif, rapide, ne se laissait pas déstabiliser ni surprendre par ses attaques et il la contraignit même à deux ou trois reprises à réellement battre en retraite. Elle n'en menait pas moins par quatorze touches à treize. Elle n'avait rien contre un concurrent à sa hauteur, à condition qu'elle finisse par remporter la partie.  
  
Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de son adversaire, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son nom, et elle s'en moquait. La dernière chose qu'elle lui demandait était d'être une personne. Elle voulait un adversaire, un adversaire à sa hauteur susceptible de lui servir de défouloir. Il remplissait cette fonction à merveille.  
  
Elle souriait sous son masque. Ses muscles chauffaient, se contractaient et de décontractaient harmonieusement, faisant la preuve de leur efficacité et de leur entraînement, la transpiration coulait sur son front et ses tempes, mouillait ses cheveux, dévalait son dos entre les omoplates. Ce genre de dépense physique était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier ses ennuis, lesquels consistaient pour l'essentiel en Jarod. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit un jour à Sydney, elle avait d'autres centres d'intérêt que Jarod, des centres d'intérêt qui lui permettaient de se défouler. Les voyages et le sexe, par exemple. Le réducteur de tête avait jugé intéressant - son terme favori - qu'elle mentionne le sexe au cours d'une conversation portant sur Jarod. Pour sa part, elle trouvait plutôt que c'était la partie sur les voyages qui était révélatrice de leurs relations.  
  
Le fleuret, quoi qu'il en soit, représentait un autre centre d'intérêt auquel même Sydney ne pouvait rien trouver d'ambigu. A moins qu'il ne se lance dans les interprétations baroques sur la symbolique des épées et des fourreaux que les psychanalystes et autres analystes affectionnaient.  
  
Ce type bougeait d'une façon plus ou moins familière songea-t-elle distraitement, trop prise par l'assaut pour y prêter plus d'attention que cela n'en méritait. Elle prépara son attaque suivante, la projetant dans son esprit, tout en continuant à déjouer et esquiver les coups de son adversaire. Il faillit la toucher à l'estomac et elle eut juste le temps de s'effacer pour éviter la touche qui aurait permis l'égalité. Enveloppement. Les lames frottèrent l'une contre l'autre mais il n'essaya pas de se dégager pour profiter de son allonge supérieure. Elle l'imagina souriant, les yeux brillants derrière le fin treillis du masque, se voyant déjà vainqueur - ce en quoi il avait tort.  
  
Il lui échappa brusquement, rompit, lui permettant d'avancer sur plusieurs mètres presque sans rencontrer de défense. Puis il repartit vers l'avant, à toute allure, abaissa son fleuret, et les réflexes de Parker, parfaitement au point, se laissèrent abuser par la feinte. Elle baissa sa garde pour parer, se trouva à découvert, et il en profita pour se fendre. La mouche du fleuret la frappa en plein cœur. Le tableau marqua une double touche en faveur de son adversaire, qui remportait de ce fait la partie.  
  
Elle retira son masque et son gant et s'essuya le front avec la manche de sa veste rembourrée.  
  
"Félicitations," dit-elle avec sincérité.  
  
A l'encontre de toute convention, il n'avait pas relevé son masque. Haletante et enchantée par le match, elle serra cependant sans réfléchir la main qu'il lui tendait.  
  
Et elle se figea.  
  
La forme des doigts, la texture et la chaleur de la peau, l'odeur même qui émanait de lui, tout lui était familier, terriblement, atrocement familier. Le cœur battant soudain la chamade, elle lui enfonça les ongles dans la main.  
  
"Jarod, lâcha-t-elle presque dans un chuchotement. Je te tiens, cette fois.  
  
- Tu portes le gant, remarqua-t-il. Je suis très flatté."  
  
Il lui tenait toujours la main. Ca lui convenait tout à fait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher non plus. Elle sentait son pouls qui battait, juste à la pliure du poignet, rapide et régulier. De sa main libre, il la délesta de son fleuret, le poussa hors de la piste, puis il retira son masque et lui apparut souriant qu'elle-même devait l'être, chacun d'eux étant convaincu de sa victoire. Ils se fixèrent, immobiles au milieu de la piste.  
  
"Tu ne m'échapperas pas.  
  
- Attrape-moi si tu peux, Mlle Parker."  
  
Il lui souriait, à la fois sarcastique et complice. C'était là, songea-t-elle, que l'expression jeter le gant prenait toute sa signification, son ampleur véritable.  
  
Il lui enfonça tout à coup son masque sur le visage, lui arracha sa main et l'expédia sur le sol d'une prise de jiu-jitsu qui n'avait, certes, pas sa place dans une salle d'armes, mais la mit bel et bien hors combat. Elle parvint à amortir sa chute, mais elle perdit de précieuses secondes à se rétablir, se débarrasser de ce maudit masque, se défaire du cordon qui la reliait au tableau de touches. Lorsqu'elle fut venue à bout de cela, il était déjà loin. Bien sûr.  
  
Abandonnant gants, fleurets et masques sur la piste, elle traversa la salle en courant, bousculant d'autres combattants qui poursuivaient leurs assauts, déboucha dans la réception toute en boiseries et cuir et ne découvrit, bien entendu, que la porte béante et le jeune homme de l'accueil qui considérait la scène d'un œil ébahi. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose sur le battant en bois travaillé.  
  
Le fleuret avait été débarrassé de sa mouche, la pointe enfoncée dans le bois sur plusieurs centimètres et la lame vibrait encore de l'impact, clouant une affichette. Hors d'haleine, moins sous l'effet de la fatigue que de la fureur, Parker arracha la feuille de papier. Il s'agissait de la reproduction d'un avis de recherche tels qu'on les concevait au XIXème siècle, avec le portrait dessiné du fuyard. Le portrait, bien sûr, était celui de Jarod, l'emplacement dévolu à la spécification du montant de la récompense avait été rempli par un point d'interrogation. Mais le plus insultant, jugea Parker dont les lèvres se réduisirent à une mince ligne blême, était le fait que le mort de la mention recherché mort ou vif avait été rayé d'un grand trait de feutre. En lettres bien assurées, le petit monstre avait écrit en dessous merci dans un rouge sang agressif et offensant.  
  
Sydney se tenait sur le seuil de l'académie, la dévisageant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle lui rendit son regard, d'un air furieux, et explosa: "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous?  
  
- J'ai reçu un appel au Centre me demandant de venir ici de toute urgence. Est-ce que tout va bien?  
  
- Jarod, cracha-t-elle. Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas croisé dans le parking? Inutile de me répondre, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, vous ne me le diriez pas, si vous l'aviez vu.  
  
- Mlle Parker, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."  
  
Elle lui balança l'affichette au visage; il l'étudia avec soin et ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'un air amusé.  
  
"Il me semble évident qu'il a eu vent de votre petite... intervention auprès de Brigitte.  
  
- Il était ici." Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, au comble de l'exaspération. Puis elle pivota vers le réceptionniste qui aurait aimé se trouver ailleurs, n'importe où ailleurs. "Vous, là! Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un club privé. Vous laissez entrer n'importe qui sans vérifier?  
  
- Absolument pas, mademoiselle, répondit-il respectueusement. Ce monsieur est un de nos membres depuis quelques jours.  
  
- Un de vos membres? Qui l'a parrainé?  
  
- Mais... mais..." Le jeune homme se mit à bafouiller et se tassa derrière son comptoir. Il vit approcher le moment où Mlle Parker allait l'attraper par le col de sa chemise amidonnée et le secouer comme un prunier. "Mais vous, mademoiselle."  
  
Elle en resta sans voix.  
  
"Ce doit être une erreur," dit Sydney, volant à son secours.  
  
Le réceptionniste reprit son souffle. L'ami de Mlle Parker semblait bien plus calme et patient que la jeune femme.  
  
"Je ne pense pas, monsieur. Nous avons bien sûr conservé la lettre de parrainage de M. Parker, elle doit se trouver..."  
  
La jeune femme ne le saisit pas par le col de sa chemise, mais par les revers de sa veste à écusson, le soulevant presque du sol ciré.  
  
"Monsieur qui? aboya-t-elle. Sortez-moi votre registre."  
  
Il s'empressa d'obéir. Il avait déjà eu affaire avec Mlle Parker, et si elle était impatiente, jamais elle ne s'était montrée brutale comme aujourd'hui. Il lui tendit le registre d'une main qui tremblait, soulignant le nom du dernier adhérent au club.  
  
"Jarod Parker. Vous figurez sur le registre comme étant sa marraine, mademoiselle."  
  
Elle considéra le livre, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.  
  
"Et puis-je savoir quel est mon lien de parenté avec Jarod Parker? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il est..." Le réceptionniste réfléchit à la réaction de Mlle Parker et à la façon dont elle avait formulé sa question, et il se décida pour une autre approche. "Il s'est présenté comme étant votre frère, mademoiselle.  
  
- Mon frère." Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, puis elle les rouvrit et braqua un regard glacial et accusateur sur le psychiatre. "Mon frère, répéta-t-elle, paraissant rendre Sydney personnellement responsable du discutable sens de l'humour de Jarod.  
  
- Il vous avait prévenue, dit-il tranquillement.  
  
- Pardon?" Les sourcils noirs de Parker se relevèrent, lui donnant un air scandalisé.  
  
"L'académie d'escrime à Columbus. Il a dit à M. D'Amato qu'il aimerait se livrer à un assaut d'armes contre vous. Il vous avait prévenue.  
  
- Moi aussi, je vous préviens: j'aurai la peau de ce petit salaud, Sydney."  
  
Elle claqua brutalement la couverture du registre et fila en direction des vestiaires des dames d'un pas raide. Le réceptionniste la regarda s'éloigner, si soulagé qu'il pensa un instant qu'il allait en pleurer. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction du dénommé Sydney. Au contraire de Mlle Parker, il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.  
  
"Ce monsieur n'était pas le frère de Mlle Parker, n'est-ce pas?" Sydney secoua la tête, les lèvres avancées en une petite moue attristée. "Elle n'a pas de frère du tout, devina-t-il.  
  
- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de lui reparler même vaguement de cette journée," conseilla gentiment le psychiatre.  
  



	12. Epilogue

PASSE D'ARMES 

Le Centre ainsi que les personnages de Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney... sont la propriété des producteurs du Caméléon. Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas archiver et de ne pas emprunter les personnages "originaux" sans mon autorisation.

L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 2, entre Gigolo et Cadeau Surprise.

Bonne lecture :-)

EPILOGUE

Une jeune femme entraîneur arrêtée pour la mort de Maxine Ambruster.

La photographie qui illustrait le reportage de L'Examiner n'était pas particulièrement flatteuse pour Kali Everbert, que deux agents de police en uniforme et un psychologue de la police de San Francisco venaient de libérer de la table de massage. L'article expliquait dans quelles circonstances et de quelle façon Max avait trouvé la mort. Un entrefilet précisait que Mme Lia Darnnell, propriétaire d'une chaîne de boutiques et épouse de l'industriel du même nom, avait proposé à Emma Ambruster de sponsoriser son retour à la compétition.

Il ferma le cahier rouge avec un petit sourire, glissa le déguisement de Zorro dans un carton d'expédition et inscrivit l'adresse de Jeremy Ambruster. Puis il vérifia l'heure et composa le numéro de téléphone de Sydney.

"J'ai vu que Mlle Parker avait reçu mon cadeau."

Il était assis dans un fauteuil fatigué, les pieds sur la petite table de salon sur laquelle s'entassaient distributeurs de Pez - ses bonbons préférés - articles de journaux et cassettes vidéo. Un vieil épisode de Zorro en noir et blanc défilait sur l'écran de télévision; il avait coupé le son aussi était-ce en silence que Don Diego ridiculisait le sergent Garcia. Si Parker ou Sydney, en découvrant le catalogue de jouets, n'avaient pas manqué de le comparer au justicier masqué, réfléchit-il, il était cependant impossible d'assimiler Parker au sergent. Elle avait été loin d'être ridicule, sur cette piste d'escrime, et il avait même cru un instant qu'elle allait remporter l'assaut. Elle semblait avoir manqué de souffle. Trop de cigarettes, sans doute.

"Elle était furieuse contre toi," répondit Sydney. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que Parker était constamment furieuse contre Jarod, et il ajouta: "Plus encore que d'habitude.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a frisé la crise d'apoplexie," fit Jarod que l'image réjouissait. Il regarda sa main, là où les ongles de Parker avaient laissé de profondes marques, des petites rigoles rougeâtres.

Sydney observa un instant de silence, se demandant quelle était la véritable motivation de Jarod pour pousser la jeune femme à bout.

"Emma Ambruster lui ressemble de façon saisissante, dit-il enfin.

- C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Elle est une de ces Mlle Parker que les circonstances s'entêtent à créer?

- Je crois qu'elle ira mieux à présent."

Il réfléchit à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit - Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle était morte, elle. Pourquoi pas moi. Elle s'était sentie sinon coupable de la mort de sa sœur, du moins d'être encore vivante. Une partie de la peine de Mlle Parker provenait également du fait que sa mère était morte presque sous ses yeux, et qu'elle se sentait responsable de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Sur l'écran de télévision, Don Diego traça un magnifique Z sur le ventre distendu du sergent Garcia, avant de s'enfuir par les toits et de se laisser tomber sur son cheval, lequel partit au galop.

Il faudrait qu'il essaye le cheval.

"Savez-vous pourquoi Brigitte a essayé de me tuer, à San Francisco? s'enquit-il avec désinvolture.

- Nous ne l'avons pas interrogée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait répondu.

- Mlle Parker peut se montrer très..." Il observa une pause lourde d'allusion. "... convaincante.

- Elle l'a empêchée de tirer, souligna Sydney comme si Parker avait besoin de lui pour la défendre.

- Je suis au courant.

- Elle prétend qu'elle veut des réponses.

- Elle prétend? Pour reprendre votre expression favorite, quelle façon intéressante de présenter la situation."

Le générique acheva de défiler sur l'écran, et un nouvel épisode commença, avec un Don Diego fringant dans son costume de jeune homme oisif, bien élevé et légèrement couard.

"Jarod, tu es toujours là?"

Il y avait une trace d'inquiétude dans la voix de Sydney, et Jarod se rendit compte qu'il devait être resté silencieux plus longtemps qu'il le pensait.

"Oui. Le gant était une façon de la remercier, finit-il par reconnaître.

- Elle l'a pris comme un défi.

- Bien sûr." Parker prenait tout ce qui venait de lui comme un défi.

Il repensa à sa précédente conversation avec Sydney. D'une certaine façon, il haïssait véritablement Parker, elle était capable de faire de sa vie un enfer et, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Sydney, elle ne cesserait pas de le poursuivre, même si elle obtenait un jour les réponses qu'elle cherchait. C'était devenu un véritable défi, que l'un d'eux devrait nécessairement remporter. Il n'existait pas de match nul à l'escrime; en revanche, on pouvait y être touché en plein cœur.

"Rien de plus ambigu que la haine, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il doucement.

FIN

18 décembre 1998


End file.
